A Cidade dos Uivos
by Invernosa
Summary: Ainda está em nossa indolência, em nossos sonhos, que a verdade submersa às vezes vem à tona. [Vários Casais]
1. Mau Presságio

_Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>_**AVISO:**__ Esta fanfic possui cenas de violência e sexo explícito, se você se sente desconfortável com o tema recomendo que não leia.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>A CIDADE DOS UIVOS<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**1. Mau Presságio**

.

O parque temático da pequena e monótona cidade de Pinedale, no Wyoming, reabria todo ano durante o verão. Era uma noite quente de Julho e as crianças corriam soltas pelas barracas de jogos gastando a pouca mesada que conseguiram expelir da carteira de seus pais, enquanto adolescentes riam às gargalhadas dos que saiam da casa do horror com os dedos trêmulos ou com o semblante um pouco mais apático do que os demais.

Podia ser excesso de azar, ou somente falta de sorte, mas ficar na longa fila de espera da roda gigante estava acabando com os nervos de Sakura, com meia dúzia de pessoas à sua frente aguardando para serem as próximas a entrar no brinquedo. A cada minuto que passava ela se convencia de que havia cometido um erro enorme ao atender o telefonema de Temari e aceitar o seu convite para sair.

Lembrava facilmente do momento em que a campainha tocara e ela descera correndo as escadas para atender a porta, seu semblante se tornando um misto de confusão e surpresa ao ver Shikamaru e Kiba surgirem na companhia da sua melhor amiga, uma coisinha miúda de cabelos ondulados muito cheios, que a observava receosa com seus grandes e expressivos orbes esverdeados, acompanhados por um sorriso amarelo.

Queria voltar no tempo e descobrir que estava em casa com os fones de ouvido berrando uma de suas músicas prediletas no último volume, enquanto fingia tocar uma guitarra imaginária imitando o inigualável Eric Clapton. Só que infelizmente ela precisava se contentar com a realidade a sua volta, boa parte dos alunos da sua escola também havia decidido comparecer no dia de reabertura do Pinedale's Park, o que era de se esperar às vésperas das férias de verão.

Sakura decidira passar seu último recesso trabalhando no restaurante da família Nara, que muito gentilmente havia oferecido a vaga de garçonete à ela, seu objetivo era juntar um pouco mais de renda na sua poupança do banco, até ter uma quantia suficiente para mudar-se para Cheyenne, Denver ou qualquer outra cidade com um índice de população maior que o de 2 mil habitantes de Pinedale, onde pretendia se ajustar financeiramente e cursar uma faculdade.

_- Não acredito que estou perdendo o meu tempo neste lugar _- Sakura sibilou pouco mais alto que um sussurro, mas nenhum dos três jovens conversando animadamente a sua frente pareceu escutá-la, fazendo sua face se contorcer em um esgar.

- _Para com isso_ - pediu Nawaki ao reconhecer o péssimo estado de espírito que a consumia, ele sabia que parte disso se devia ao fato de ter insistido muito para ir junto – _Você vai acabar espantando todos as garotas que tentarem se aproximar de mim com essa cara feia._

_- Como se alguém fosse tentar – _Sakura debochou, gerando uma exclamação ofendida ao seu lado.

_- É um mistério como o Kiba conseguiu te suportar todos esses anos – _o pré-adolescente rebateu alto o suficiente para atrair o olhar interessado do rapaz por sobre o ombro, antes de abandonar de vez a fila.

- _Nawaki! – _Sakura o chamou, observando irritada o mais novo desaparecer no aglomerado de gente que aumentava mais e mais com o início da noite, notou o olhar insistente de seu ex-namorado a fitando, mas o ignorou por completo, encontrando em seguida o indagador de Temari – _Eu vou atrás dele, nos vemos amanhã na escola._

_- Mas Sakura... – _Temari tentou inutilmente, vendo-a partir.

A garota apertou o passo, atravessando um grupo de adolescentes pelo caminho ao avistar as madeixas louro-escuras de Nawaki e seu um metro e meio, ela o segurou pelo ombro fazendo-o parar onde estava e se virar para encará-la.

-_ Onde você pensa que vai?_ – Sakura exigiu.

_- Me deixa! – _Nawaki se desvencilhou do seu toque – _Eu sei me cuidar._

_- Me desculpa, tá? – _a mais velha suspirou resignada, cruzando os braços _– Não sabia que o Kiba viria, ou eu não estaria aqui, sinto muito por ter descontado em você._

_- Hm... Eu sei – _o outro murmurou após considerar por um instante, desfazendo a cara amarrada_ - Também não queria ter dito aquilo sobre você –_ admitiu arrependido – _Sinto muito._

_- Tudo bem – _Sakura tocou seu ombro outra vez, sem ser repelida – _Vamos para casa?_ - mas os olhos de Nawaki pararam em um ponto extremamente interessante às suas costas, e ela não obteve uma resposta imediata.

_- Uma vidente..._ – o mais novo disse por fim com brilho nos olhos – _Vamos dar uma olhada, Saki! –_ disse animando-se diante da perspectiva, de modo que o motivo da discussão caiu em esquecimento.

- _Você não pode estar falando sério_ – Sakura rodou os olhos descrente, procurando por cima do ombro o que ele tanto olhava, e descobriu uma tenda feita de lona azul celeste com ornamentos dourados – _Nawaki, você não aprendeu ainda que isso é a maior balela?_

_- __Só uma olhadinha_ – insistiu, mas ao ver que a mais velha protestaria novamente a puxou pelo braço – _Vamos logo, não vai ser nada demais – _então eles entraram na tenda de lona chamativa, estampada logo na entrada o nome de Madame Mandara.

A mulher de meia idade usava uma blusa de cor púrpura caída nos ombros, contrastando com sua pele azeitonada, um lenço branco adornava seus cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, repletos de penduricalhos.

- _Bem-vindos!_ - exclamou a cigana com um sorriso gentil – _Gostariam de consultar a bola de cristal e descobrir o que os aguarda no futuro próximo? -_ o esmalte vermelho realçava suas unhas compridas e mal cuidadas enquanto ela gesticulava com as mãos cheias de anéis sobre o objeto de vidro.

- _Quanto custa a consulta?_ – Sakura sentiu o cheiro de incenso barato impregnar-lhe o nariz duas vezes mais forte do que realmente deveria ser, fazendo-a espirrar vezes seguidas.

-_ Vai com calma _– disse Nawaki, franzindo o nariz igualmente incomodado com o cheiro, mas não tanto quanto ela.

- _O preço que você achar que vale a minha leitura_- a cigana respondeu astuta ao reconhecer a indecisão pairando no rosto da jovem, apontou para Sakura e disse - _Você pode ser a primeira._

Incerta Sakura se aproximou alguns passos da mesa, Mandara voltou imediatamente sua concentração para a bola de cristal, franzindo o cenho como se estivesse tendo dificuldade para ver o que queria através do globo, mas como se a névoa que a impedia de seguir em frente tivesse se dissipado logo após algumas tentativas, seu semblante se tornou perturbado e inseguro.

_- __O que você está vendo?_ - Sakura perguntou cética.

- _Tome cuidado_** -** emitiu Mandara com os olhos vidrados parecendo saltar das órbitas, enquanto sua voz se tornava aérea, dando ainda mais ênfase ao que proferia –_A fúria que repousa em seu peito espera inquietamente pela oportunidade de emergir aos gritos, almejando acalentar seu coração e ofuscar sua mente em um momento de fraqueza, onde você será encurralada e ela compelida para fora... _

_-__ Isso é o melhor que você sabe fazer?_– Sakura olhou incrédula para a cigana, que acabava de sair do seu estado de transe - _Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu escutei na vida..._ - desviou seu olhar para Nawaki - _Vamos para casa, agora _- e então saiu sem pagar, para desalento da mulher.

Nem sequer esperou por ele, que tentava acompanhá-la aos tropeços, reclamando por não ter tido uma oportunidade de consultar seu próprio futuro, mas Sakura estava com muita raiva da cigana por tentar enganá-la para escutar o que o mais novo dizia, deixando-o para trás. Por consequência todo seu alvoroço acabou por fazê-la esbarrar de frente contra outra pessoa, ela se desequilibrou de leve tropeçando em seus próprios pés, mas automaticamente uma mão firme segurou seu braço, a estabilizando no instante seguinte.

_- Cuidado..._ - uma voz rouca penetrou seus ouvidos baixa e suave.

Meio atordoada, imaginou ter visto a figura de um homem a fitando intensamente, com o rosto bem delineado erguido, aspirando o ar a sua volta com as narinas dilatadas. No entanto, notou que era somente um rapaz, seus olhos negros e profundos contrastavam com a alvura da sua pele, assim como seus cabelos castanhos acima de seus ombros largos eram semelhantes a uma cascata ostentando tom de ébano.

- _Você está bem?_ - ele continuou a sustentar seu olhar esperando por uma resposta, que não veio com o passar do tempo, mesmo assim suas íris enegrecidas emitiram um brilho de reconhecimento, cujo significado ela não conseguiu compreender a princípio.

-_ Sasuke, estou te procurando a... _- a voz feminina se perdeu no ar, mas foi o suficiente para trazê-los de volta a realidade.

-_ Desculpe..._** – **Sakura balbuciou, se desvencilhando do contato com o estranho, fitando a loira às suas costas que a havia despertado – _Eu estou bem, obrigada._

_- Eu disse para você me esperar!_** – **Nawaki parou ao seu lado contrariado, quase a havia perdido de vista.

Sakura percebeu que a loira a encarava com interesse, e que discretamente suas narinas também se dilataram repetindo o mesmo gesto do moreno, como se identificasse um odor inebriante no ar, mas ignorando esse comportamento atípico ela desviou do casal voltando a caminhar na direção do estacionamento com Nawaki ao seu encalço, sem notar que os dois continuaram a acompanhando de longe com os olhos.

- _Quem era ele?_ – Nawaki ergueu a sobrancelha curioso, quando ouviu o alarme do carro ser desativado.

_- __Eu não sei_ – Sakura respondeu casualmente, adentrando um Mustang conversível vermelho e afivelando o cinto.

- _Conta outra_ – Nawaki bufou, imitando-a – _Eu não vou contar pra ninguém se você estiver saindo com outro cara, nem mesmo pra minha irmã._

- _Nawaki..._** –** Sakura começou sem paciência, dando a ré para sair da vaga – _O que você acha de cuidar da sua vida e parar de se meter na minha?_

-_Tudo bem, eu descubro por minha conta_** – **declarou, fazendo a outra rodar os olhos acostumada com sua teimosia, e então sintonizou o rádio em uma estação qualquer.

O mau presságio havia se tornado uma lembrança distante para Sakura, conforme o som de uma das suas bandas favoritas repercutia pelo carro a caminho de casa, mas o rapaz de aparência marcante não esqueceria aquele encontro com a mesma facilidade.

- _Eu tenho certeza_** – **Sasuke olhou convicto para sua acompanhante, ambos estavam escorados em uma moto escura, sob um horroroso verniz alaranjado, que era reflexo das lâmpadas de sódio que iluminavam o estacionamento do parque.

- _Se você diz..._ – Ino continuou pensativa, com suas curtas madeixas platinadas esvoaçando ao seu redor e sua boca pintada delicadamente de carmesim deixando escapar baforadas de fumaça, que se dissiparam rapidamente no ar – _Eu devia ter reconhecido o cheiro dela com mais facilidade._

_- Estava impregnado no ar e era simplesmente... _- Sasuke comprimiu os lábios em busca da palavra certa – _Delicioso _– ele sorriu meramente com o canto da boca.

- _Agora eu entendo porque você desapareceu do nada _– Ino resmungou mal-humorada, sem precisar de mais explicações – _Infelizmente_ _ainda__ que tenhamos encontrado a garota, tudo o que podemos fazer é ficar de olho nela, nada mais._

- _Vamos Ino,_ _não me culpe por ter te largado na fila do cachorro quente, estava enorme_ - Sasuke reprimiu um sorriso sarcástico, mesmo que seu tom de chacota denuncia-se que estava tirando com a cara dela.

- _Na verdade, eu fiquei com raiva por Gaara estar ocupado demais para poder vir no seu lugar_ - Ino retrucou, revirando os olhos - _Pelo menos eu teria o que fazer._

- _Ah, é claro_ - foi a vez de Sasuke revirar os olhos, lançando-os provocativos sobre ela - _Se com isso você se refere a dar uns amassos._

- _E o que você tem a ver com isso? _– ela desdenhou, segurando o cigarro entre os longos e finos dedos levou-o aos lábios tornando a tragá-lo.

- _Nada realmente. __Odeio o cheiro desse negócio_ – ele pegou sem permissão o cigarro da sua boca, e sob seu olhar intimidador o jogou no chão, pisoteando-o.

- _É uma pena que eu tenha mais_ – Ino retirou uma pequena embalagem do bolso da jaqueta que vestia, apesar da noite quente, e o mostrou a Sasuke - _Idiota._

- _É __mesmo __uma_ pena _que isso não possa te matar _- Sasuke a observou pelo canto do olho, mas a loira permaneceu com o semblante indiferente, enquanto guardava o maço no bolso sem acender outro cigarro.

- _Eu não discordo de você_ – ela mirou um ponto distante, como se fosse bem mais interessante do que aquela conversa – _Afinal, com a vida que nós levamos..._

- _Não comece_ – Sasuke interrompeu sabendo o que viria a seguir, ele detestava esse tipo de assunto.

- _De qualquer forma... Você sabe o que eu quero dizer _- a loira insinuou e o viu transformar os olhos em pequenas fendas – _Enfim_, _só o que eu quero saber agora... _ – ela riu sem humor – _É como a garota vai reagir quando descobrir que em breve entrará para o nosso clubinho secreto._

- _Precisamos voltar para avisar os outros_ – ele foi seco ao ignorar seu comentário mesquinho, oferecendo um dos capacetes a ela.

- _E_ _o que estamos esperando?_ – ela o agarrou de suas mãos e em seguida seu cabelo curto foi encoberto pelo protetor negro e reluzente.

Os dois subiram na moto e segundos depois o motor da Exile Cycles rugiu ferozmente, eles se afastaram da parte oeste da cidade percorrendo as ruas do centro, cortando com velocidade os outros carros na pista até saírem de Pinedale pela rodovia estadual a caminho do seu próximo destino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo<em>**

Último dia de aula, mas as emoções continuam fervendo.  
>Vários olhares vigilantes sobre o futuro que se aproxima.<br>E segredos que ameaçam ruir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Minha primeira tentativa de escrever sobre esse casal, resolvi dar uma chance pra eles depois de ter lido o final de Naruto e espero que vocês aprovem. Nossa querida Sakura sequer imagina todas as coisas estranhas que estão para acontecer, nessa história o Sasuke não está tão rígido e recluso, ou até mesmo sedento por vingança, e sim, aqui a Ino tem cabelo curto! Me deixem saber o que vocês acharam nos comentários, beijos!_


	2. Impeto de Fúria

.

**2. Ímpeto de Fúria**

.

* * *

><p>- <em>Sentiu o cheiro da comida? –<em> Dan brincou ao ver Sakura descer a escada e se juntar a família para o café da manhã, o aroma dos waffles que ele havia acabado de servir na mesa empesteava a cozinha.

- _Parece irresistível _– Sakura lambeu os lábios reprimindo a vontade de encher o prato e cobri-los com uma camada extra de chocolate em calda, Dan era o único que cozinhava descentemente naquela casa, apesar de ser carpinteiro.

- _Coma devagar, Nawaki _– Tsunade repreendeu o irmão mais novo, que devorava o próprio prato avidamente – _Ou você vai ter uma indigestão._

Já estava acostumada com aquilo, afinal era uma cena bem comum do seu cotidiano, desde que era somente uma recém nascida Tsunade e seu marido Dan cuidavam dela, eles eram velhos amigos de seus pais pelo que sabia, mas a única lembrança que possuía deles surgiu através de uma antiga fotografia que sua madrinha tinha lhe mostrado, eles pareciam um casal feliz, mas um acidente fatídico durante uma viagem tirou a possibilidade de terem um futuro juntos como uma família.

- _Isso aqui está muito bom_ – o garoto declarou de boca cheia, no entanto terminou de engolir o que mastigava antes olhar para Sakura e indicar o relógio na parede – _Você está atrasada._

- _Essa não! Vamos, hora de partir..._ – Sakura mordeu a metade de um waffles, deu um gole rápido no suco de laranja e se levantou – _Até mais tarde._

- _Dirija com cuidado_ – Tsunade se despediu, sorvendo um gole de café em seguida.

Sakura foi até o cabide na entrada, onde havia depositado no dia anterior seu casaco e deixado suas chaves, mesmo durante o veraneio o vento permanecia gélido pela manhã, ela fechou ruidosamente a porta de casa ao sair para a rua acompanhada por Nawaki, eles desceram os degraus de madeira ignorando a garagem coberta, uma vez que seu carro ficara estacionado do lado de fora.

-_E ai..._ – Shikamaru os cumprimentou, fazendo com que desviassem os olhos para ele, parado a caminho de casa com o jornal nas mãos, o rapaz que era sempre preguiçoso aquele horário parecia anormalmente animado naquele dia em especial.

-_Bom dia, Shika_ – respondeu Nawaki, cheio de energia.

_- Que bicho te mordeu? _– Sakura o olhou desconfiada, mas não esperou por uma resposta –_Melhor conferir seu relógio, tem ideia de que horas são?_

_- Claro que tenho,_ _estou logo atrás de vocês _– Shikamaru esboçou um sorriso, e acenando um até logo voltou para dentro de casa.

Sakura podia adivinhar o verdadeiro motivo por detrás do animo aflorado de seu vizinho, sorriu satisfeita imaginando o resultado da noite passada entre ele e Temari enquanto dava a partida no carro. O minúsculo bairro residencial onde moravam ficava a quinze minutos do centro de Pinedale, e era rodeado de pinheiros por toda parte, com uma vizinhança pacifica e monótona, típica de uma cidade pequena ao pé de uma montanha.

Ela parou o carro no estacionamento aberto da escola, e então cada um seguiu seu caminho, todos os alunos estavam eufóricos por aquele ser o último dia de aula antes das merecidas férias de verão, por onde passava via jovens conversando animadamente, se abraçando, comemorando, cada um encontrava seu próprio meio de extravasar o término daquele longo período escolar, mas para ela bastou saber que aquela etapa da sua vida havia acabado e que um mundo imenso a esperava do outro lado da linha.

- _Sakura!_ – ela parou ao ouvir uma voz conhecida chamá-la, e viu sua amiga se apressar na sua direção. Temari era uma das poucas amizades que realmente cultivara ao longo dos anos, ambas estavam quase sempre na companhia uma da outra desde que ingressaram na Pinedale High School, que foi quando se conheceram.

_- E então, como foi o resto do seu encontro com Shikamaru?_ – Sakura foi direta, e a garota de cabelos ondulados corou bruscamente, o que era um comportamento muito atípico vindo dela – _Não vai me dizer que o Kiba ficou segurando vela..._

_- Não, ele__ também precisou ir embora antes de entrarmos na roda-gigante, mas foi divertido._ _Só eu e o Shikamaru, quero dizer..._ – Temari possuía um brilho mágico nos seus orbes esverdeados _– Sério, só uma coisa que não faz sentido, vocês dois estavam juntos há quase dois anos e pareciam feitos um para o outro... – _a loira resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade para abordar o assunto com Sakura _- Porque terminar assim de repente?_

- _É complicado..._ – Sakura suspirou – _Acho que o mais certo seria dizer que eu já não estava mais apaixonada pelo Kiba como antes, ele pertence a uma parte da minha vida que ficou para trás agora._

- _Desculpe por ontem, foi o Shikamaru quem o convidou, você sabe que eles são amigos, então eu não soube o que fazer na hora – _Temari comprimiu os lábios, dando uns tapinhas amigáveis nas suas costas, que quase fez a outra rir.

_- Não se preocupe – _Sakura sorriu complacente_ – Sabe de uma coisa, o Nara parecia muito satisfeito hoje de manhã quando eu estava saindo de casa._

_- Mesmo?_ - Temari não conseguiu disfarçar o evidente interesse, enquanto elas pegavam os livros necessários para as primeiras aulas nos seus devidos armários.

_- Sim, depois eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês no parque_ – Sakura piscou cúmplice para a amiga ao ouvir o sinal tocando. Como as duas tinham aulas separadas, a conversa foi adiada para a hora do intervalo.

Algumas horas depois era possível ouvir o burburinho dos alunos reunidos na lanchonete. A mesa geralmente ocupada apenas por Sakura, Temari, e casualmente por Kiba, possuía agora um novo integrante, Shikamaru.

_- Então, vocês já sabem o que vão fazer nessas férias?_– Shikamaru perguntou para quebrar o gelo.

_- Eu vou para um acampamento em Cheyenne trabalhar como orientador de uma turma, preciso juntar uma grana antes de ir para a faculdade _– disse Kiba – _Ainda há vagas disponíveis se alguém estiver interessado_– seu olhar pesou por um instante em Sakura, que continuou a ignorá-lo.

As duas garotas nem sequer tiveram a chance de conversar antes de serem abordadas no meio do refeitório pelos dois rapazes, que para surpresa de ambas tinham resolvido dividir a mesma mesa que elas naquele dia. Sakura estava irritada com a presença inconveniente de Kiba, ela sabia que ele estava usando o pretexto de ser amigo de Shikamaru para continuar perto dela agora que haviam terminado, e isso fazia com que tivesse vontade de socá-lo.

_- A mãe do Shikamaru já me garantiu uma vaga no restaurante deles_ _durante todo o verão_ – a verdade era a melhor desculpa que Sakura poderia dar.

_- Entendo_ - Kiba pareceu realmente decepcionado, o que a fez rodar os olhos discretamente.

_- Bom, por enquanto eu não tenho nada planejado_ – comentou Temari, dando uma generosa mordida no seu lanche integral.

_- A gente podia combinar de sairmos os quatro antes de você viajar Kiba_ – sugeriu Shikamaru, e Sakura quase se engasgou com o refrigerante que bebia _- O que vocês acham?_

Ela queria muito saber o que _diabos_ Shikamaru estava pensando ao fazer aquele _maldito _convite para um _obvio _e_ sugestivo_ encontro duplo, mas mesmo que a sua maior vontade fosse de chutá-lo nas genitálias por tamanha intromissão, Sakura não teve a chance. Tudo aconteceu muito de repente, ela não só havia sido pega de surpresa pela proposta, como também pelo jato de purê que atingiu sua blusa limpa e salpicou no seu cabelo, seguido das gargalhadas de Suigetsu, o líder do grupinho mais folgado da escola cercado de certa popularidade, e seus comparsas.

Sakura sentiu instantaneamente o sangue pulsar em suas veias e seus músculos se retesarem, a lata vazia em sua mão se dobrou feito papel, esbranquiçando os nós dos seus dedos, enquanto sem mais nem menos as vozes de todos na lanchonete passaram a ecoar como um zumbido em seus ouvidos, cada vez mais alto e distinguível, a sensação era enlouquecedora e diferente de tudo o que ela já havia imaginado.

_- Essa comida da cantina está horrível, não que seja uma novidade, mas ainda assim..._

_- Ouvi dizer que a lista dos novos integrantes do time de hóquei para o próximo ano será anunciada no final do dia, espero..._

_- Você está bem? _– perguntou Temari, e todos os três olharam preocupados para o seu semblante afetado. Naquele momento Sakura sabia que não estava nada bem, mas ela iria ficar assim que aliviasse a raiva que estava sentindo.

Sem parar para pensar nas consequências Sakura se levantou abruptamente, fazendo a cadeira produzir um ruído enervante no chão ao ser arrastada, chamando a atenção de quase todos os alunos no ambiente.

_- O que foi isso?..._

_- Aquele bando de idiotas deve estar importunando alguém outra vez..._

_- Suigetsu, acho que a testa de marquise não gostou da sua brincadeirinha_ – Karin pronunciou num tom jocoso, e ambos riram. Sakura não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, ela só queria muito bater em alguém.

Mas como sua sanidade ainda era mantida por um fio de alto controle, resolveu parar entre a ruiva míope e o cara grande que se chamava Juugo , os dois estavam almoçando de frente para o líder, num impulso Sakura se debruçou sobre a mesa e agarrou a gola da sua camisa com firmeza, obrigando-o a se levantar. Suigetsu a olhou chocado por tamanha ousadia, assim como qualquer outro no refeitório.

O recinto caiu num silêncio sepulcral, todos passaram a prestar a atenção na cena como se estivessem prendendo a respiração, ainda mais por que o cara sendo segurado pelo colarinho era justamente o maior encrenqueiro que conheciam. No entanto aquilo era só o começo para Sakura, que em um ímpeto de fúria empurrou a cabeça de fios azulados na direção do prato de Karin, e depois o jogou de volta no seu assento com tanta força que ele acabou tombando da cadeira.

_- Demonstração grátis_ – Sakura disse para o garoto caído no chão, com a cara suja de purê de batata e carne – _Desculpe ter estragado seu almoço, Karin –_ pediu num tom que não demonstrava muito arrependimento, enquanto a ruiva a encarava estupefata, mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela se afastou a passos largos.

_- Você perdeu a noção do perigo Haruno? _– ela pode ouvir Suigetsu vociferar em meio ao burburinho que se formara entre os outros alunos _– Isso não vai ficar assim!_

Sakura suspirou aliviada quando a porta da lanchonete se fechou atrás dela, seu corpo inteiro tremia, e o suor frio deslizava por sua têmpora enquanto ela ainda podia ouvir claramente as vozes de todos em sua cabeça.

_- Quem ela pensa que é para fazer isso?..._

_- Isso daria uma ótima matéria para o jornal, é uma pena já termos publicado a última edição desse ano..._

Mas elas foram diminuindo gradativamente conforme voltou a se distanciar. Sakura entrou no banheiro feminino e lavou o rosto com a água corrente da torneira, aproveitando para limpar a sujeira no seu cabelo e na sua roupa, ela alisou a grande mecha branca na parte da frente pondo-a de volta no lugar, uma característica natural que herdara de sua mãe, era provável que estivesse ficando doente com todos os sintomas esquisitos que estava sentido, como se precisasse disso.

Decidida a ir para casa prosseguiu até a enfermaria, iria pedir uma dispensa das últimas aulas, depois avisaria Nawaki que ele teria que voltar sozinho no tão detestável ônibus da escola. Perdida em pensamentos enquanto atravessava o pátio que separava o prédio das salas de aula da enfermaria, Sakura sequer notou que pares de olhos a observavam impassíveis a uma curta distância.

* * *

><p>Todos estavam cansados, melhor dizendo, todos estavam entediados. Era terrivelmente chato ficar vigiando de dentro do Camaro, quando nada de interessante acontecia do lado de fora. Isso pelo menos até o momento em que a garota que Sasuke havia descrito na noite anterior passou diante deles e todos voltaram a ficar atentos novamente.<p>

_- __Foi muito esperto da sua parte a seguir até o estacionamento e anotar a placa do carro _– Naruto comentou com Sasuke.

_- Sakura Haruno..._** – **pronunciou Gaara do banco da frente, verificando os arquivos que havia salvado no notebook _- Como se não bastasse termos que ficar de olho no Naruto, agora temos mais uma novata para nos preocupar__._

_- Ei!_ – Naruto exclamou ofendido.

_- __Fiquem quietos_– avisou Sasuke, no banco do motorista.

Estacionar o Camaro em uma vaga escondida entre os carros dos outros alunos havia sido fácil, o problema estava em manter suas presenças despercebidas com os dois falando e Naruto se agitando sem parar.

_-__ Eu preciso urgentemente esticar as pernas __- _declarou o loiro, ignorando seu aviso, totalmente espremido no banco de trás ao lado de Ino. Apesar de ser o mais novo ele era um tanto comprido e corpulento, apenas não tanto quanto Sasuke e Gaara – _Toda essa vigilância __é mesmo necessária?_

_- Se é necessária?_** – **Sasuke se voltou para ele **– **_Por acaso se esqueceu do que aconteceu com você da primeira vez?_

_- Além do mais, eu não passei a noite inteira invadindo o banco de dados da Prefeitura de Pinedale para descobrir quem é a garota à toa_** – **resmungou Gaara.

_- Calem a boca!_** – **esbravejou Ino, finalmente se intrometendo na discussão – _Ela está voltando, acho que vai embora - _todos os quatro observaram silenciosamente a garota entrar no seu conversível 67 e sair da escola.

_- __E agora?_ – perguntou Naruto, sem saber o que fazer.

_- Eu conheço essa cara, __é melhor não estar planejando nada estúpido, Sasuke _– Ino franziu o cenho ao notar a expressão pensativa do rapaz.

_- Todos sabem que não vai demorar a acontecer_** – **ele a ignorou completamente – _Por isso eu preciso que vocês avisem ao Danzou que me encarregarei de levá-la comigo quando chegar a hora._

_- Mesmo que não demore, eu acho que você não entendeu muito bem a parte de não planejar "nada estúpido"_** – **repetiu Ino _– __Acha mesmo que vai conseguir detê-la sozinho?_

_- Não _– Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso irritante nos lábios, ele saiu do carro e concluiu lá de fora - _Naruto vai comigo._

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, era inacreditável que Sasuke estivesse recrutando-o quando poderia muito bem chamar qualquer um dos outros dois - quase tão experientes quanto o próprio.

_- Isso é algum tipo de duplo suicídio?_– indagou Ino cética.

– _Eu não sou nenhum novato _**– **Sasuke disse aborrecido - _Além do mais, o garoto vai ter que aprender a dar conta do recado mais cedo ou mais tarde_ – justificou, enquanto Naruto também deixava o carro.

_- __Tudo bem, continuem discutindo como se eu não estivesse aqui..._ - comentou o loiro, entediado ao se pôr ao lado do moreno, sem perder tempo Gaara assumiu a direção do veículo.

_–__ Se precisar de ajuda, você sabe a maneira mais rápida de entrar em contato -_ lembrou o ruivo, querendo encurtar a conversa, e Sasuke somente assentiu vendo-o cantar pneu no asfalto e deixar o estacionamento logo em seguida, impedindo Ino de retrucar.

_- Então, qual é o plano?_– Naruto perguntou ansioso, observando Sasuke seguir pela calçada com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça.

_- Nós vamos esperar por uma oportunidade de falar com ela _- Sasuke retirou um pequeno papel amassado do seu bolso direito que continha o endereço que Gaara havia conseguido no banco de dados _- Mas até lá... Nós vamos checar se está tudo bem com a garota, ela saiu no meio do período de aula, pode ter acontecido alguma coisa._

_- Diga que está brincando, nós vamos sentar e aguardar?_** – **o loiro se queixou _- Isso pode demorar dias!_

_- Eu sei, mas nós estaremos prontos para quando o momento chegar _- disse o moreno, colocando um ponto final naquela conversa.

_- __Genial, simplesmente genial..._- ironizou o mais novo, finalmente reconhecendo o verdadeiro motivo de ter sido escolhido por Sasuke, ele era o único que poderia se ausentar por tanto tempo do serviço, uma vez que trabalhava para o próprio Danzou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- "In the still of the night..." - <strong>_a voz de David Coverdale repercutia através do rádio ligado no carro, mas nenhum deles estava realmente prestando atenção na música –_**"I hear the wolf howl, honey...".**_

_No silêncio da noite_

_Eu ouço o lobo uivar, querida_

Gaara acariciou a perna torneada de Ino por baixo da saia de cetim branca, seus lábios famintos percorrendo seu pescoço alvo – _**"And I just wanna make love to you..." -**_ enquanto ela demarcava suas costas com as unhas compridas, agarrando suas curtas madeixas acobreadas.

_E eu só quero fazer amor com você_

**- "**_**Feel your body heat..." - **_Ino o sentiu mordiscar seu queixo subindo com os lábios, uma mão segurando sua cintura e a outra se precipitando em descer sua roupa intima, o que a fez aos poucos recuperar o raciocínio _**- **_**"**_**In the still of the night...".**_

_Sinta o calor do seu corpo_

_No silêncio da noite_

_- __Espere...__Gaara _– a loira conseguiu balbuciar, empurrando levemente o corpo do namorado que estava inclinado sobre o dela – _Eu não posso me atrasar novamente ou vou acabar sendo demitida _- ela tornou a abotoar rapidamente a blusa branca, encobrindo o sutiã rendado mesmo com os olhos esverdeados do outro a fitando escurecidos de volúpia.

_- Ah... __Eu venho te buscar na saída, está bem?_** – **Gaara a observou assentir com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que retocava o batom em um pequeno espelho que carregava na bolsa, verificando se ele não a havia deixado marcada.

_- __Não se esqueça de passar o recado para Danzou _– lembrou Ino, guardando tudo ao terminar de se arrumar.

_- __Nunca esqueço _– ele segurou seu rosto com uma mão e beijou seus lábios suavemente.

Ino saiu do carro e acenou quando ele partiu, conforme caminhava pelo estacionamento interno na direção do elevador ela consultou o relógio para saber se chegaria a tempo no terceiro andar do hospital, suspirando aliviada ao constatar que ainda possuía alguns minutos disponíveis, e que a recepcionista do turno da manhã não precisaria encobrir o resto do expediente por ela, no entanto estancou assim que se deparou com a imagem de Sai parado no saguão vazio.

_- O que você está fazendo aqui?_– sua voz saiu áspera, enquanto sua face se contorcia em um esgar, ela se perguntou há quanto tempo o caçador estaria observando tudo de onde estava, uma vez que a presença dele havia passado despercebida.

_- Acredite eu detesto isso tanto quanto você, não esperava ter que procurá-la tão cedo desde o nosso último encontro _- Sai disse a seu favor _- O que aconteceu com seu último emprego?_** – **ele incitou provocativo _– Eu gostava do antiquário._

_- O que você quer? -_a loira foi direta ao ponto, ignorando a tentativa dele de prolongar o assunto.

_- Por que tanta hostilidade? _- o homem de cabelos curtos e muito negros a perscrutou com os olhos enigmáticos de cima a baixo - _O garoto não está dando conta do recado?_** – **ele sorriu presunçosamente, revelando que estivera observando por tempo demais **– **_Sabe, você parecia bem mais satisfeita na época em que nós ainda tran..._

_- Porra, você acordou com vontade de perder alguns dentes?_** – **Ino o jogou contra a parede, seu semblante alterado pela fúria que corria em suas veias, era impressionante como Sai conseguia tirá-la do sério em questão de segundos.

_- N-não precisamos apelar... P-para a violência... F-física_** – **ele tentou com a voz esganiçada devido ao aperto de ferro em sua garganta_– Eu t-tenho... Novidades..._

_- Fale de uma vez_** – **ela o largou enfastiada.

_- Diga a Danzou... -_ Sai teve um acesso de tosse antes de conseguir continuar** – **_Que um velho amigo está visitando Pinedale_** – **tossiu mais um pouco_- E que é melhor vocês se livrarem dele antes que meta o focinho nos nossos negócios._

_- Está falando de quem? _**– **Ino demorou um pouco para assimilar a quem o caçador poderia estar se referindo _- Kizashi?_

_- Quem mais? -_o moreno ironizou o óbvio, e a encarou sugestivo _- Ele têm um motivo bom o bastante para voltar depois de tantos anos._

_- Faça a sua parte, como nós combinamos - _a loira o encarou com firmeza _- __Que nós faremos a nossa._

_- __Eu sei__ disso_ - ele agora possuía um olhar minucioso - _Como também sei que você sente minha falta, Lindinha... Então não precisa ficar escondendo todo esse sentimento preso dentro de você atrás dessa máscara de indiferença _– e virando de costas pronto para partir ele a olhou por cima do ombro _- Porque um dia você ainda vai voltar pra mim._

_- Pode esperar sentado por esse dia __- _ela grunhiu em resposta cerrando os punhos – _É impressionante que ainda confiem em um cretino feito você!_

_-__ Não seja hipócrita_ - Sai rebateu no mesmo instante –_ Ou será que eu sou o único por aqui que tem mantido segredo dos meus companheiros?_ – mas ele não esperou por uma resposta - _Acho que não, enfim... A mensagem está entregue._

Ino o observou desaparecer entre os carros estacionados, ela odiava ser usada como garota de recados entre Danzou e Sai, o caçador sempre trazia más notícias, além disso, ele a irritava até os ossos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo<em>**

Sakura será encurralada.  
>O mundo nunca foi tão obscuro e seu destino tão fatídico!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Mais um capítulo fresquinho, para melhor entendimento da história, ou para quem não se lembra, Nawaki é realmente o irmão mais novo da Tsunade na história original do Naruto, achei diferente escolher o Dan para ser o marido dela nessa fanfic, afinal ela era apaixonada por ele, ambos são padrinhos/tios da Sakura e velhos amigos de seus pais biológicos, e o motivo pelo qual a Sakura possui uma estranha mecha branca em seus cabelos será revelado em breve, huhuhu... E ai o que acharam do triângulo amoroso entre o GaaraxInoxSai? Quem vai ganhar essa? Beijos ;)_

_E não deixem de comentar, é realmente um grande incentivo!_


	3. Faça Sua Escolha

**.**

**3. Faça sua Escolha**

**.**

* * *

><p>Fazia muito calor quando ocorreu a formatura dos alunos do Pinedale High School, foi uma comemoração simples no domingo à noite, com um baile e uma recepção sem muitos adornos, mas ainda assim bonita e memorável, da qual Sakura fez questão de fugir com sua família logo após receber seu diploma sob os olhares mal encarados de Suigetsu e sua trupe o tempo todo. Desde então uma semana havia se passado, Dan e Nawaki haviam viajado para a casa de Hashirama, avô de Tsunade, enquanto ela virava o dia e a noite dando conta dos plantões no hospital.<p>

Pelo menos sua recente sensação de mal estar havia servido como desculpa para o convite ardiloso de Shikamaru, mas depois de tantos dias sem sair - a não ser para levar o lixo para fora e aparar o gramado -, ela tinha chegado ao seu limite. Caminhava pela avenida principal, a Pine Street, quando percebeu que constava mais de oito horas em seu relógio, o mais estranho é que podia sentir alguém a observando desde que deixara a loja de discos, apesar de ter se virado desconfiada e não ter encontrado nada além do esperado.

Dando de ombros, resolveu ignorar o desconforto que a consumia, desde o último dia de aula o resto da semana havia transcorrido normalmente, pelo menos até quarta-feira à noite quando ela distinguiu um animal de focinho esguio e pelugem acinzentada sentado no jardim defronte à sua casa, encarando a janela do seu quarto sem mover um único músculo. Podia sentir que ele a observava impassível, mas isso seria loucura de se admitir, provavelmente era apenas mais um cachorro perdido na vizinhança, por esse motivo deixou o tecido acetinado da cortina escorregar por seus dedos e voltar a encobrir a janela.

Estava tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças que demorou a perceber as duas séries de passos atrás dela, torcendo para que fosse apenas sua imaginação virou-se novamente, mas para seu tormento encontrou dois rapazes dessa vez. Sakura reconheceu um deles e ele acenou levemente com a cabeça para ela antes de murmurar alguma coisa para o outro ao seu lado, que possuía cabelos parafinados com alguns fios caindo displicentemente sobre seus olhos azuis.

Imediatamente ela suspeitou do comportamento de ambos, mesmo tendo se encontrado uma vez com o rapaz moreno de traços marcantes no parque, algo dentro dela soava como um sensor a alertando. Talvez fosse seu instinto. Ela se recriminou por ter vindo sem carro, enquanto se apressava em fugir sem olhar para trás.

- _Sakura, não corra_ – gritou um deles.

- _Você a está assustando, Naruto_ – ela ouviu o outro falar – _Sakura, nós só queremos conversar _– se perguntando como eles sabiam o seu nome correu ainda mais depressa, evidenciando que não estava disposta a parar e questioná-los a respeito disso.

Mesmo atordoada, Sakura levou um segundo para atravessar a rua correndo, sem sequer olhar para qual lado estava indo, ela apenas continuou a correr sem se importar com os esbarrões nas outras pessoas. Virando no primeiro beco que conseguiu, tentou ignorar os passos apressados que se precipitavam na sua direção, indicando que continuava a ser perseguida, por um longo instante um dos passos cessou, sendo seguido por um baque alto e polpudo, para então recomeçarem.

Era possível ouvir o passo de um deles repercutindo pelo beco, acompanhado por um timbre mais leve, que reproduzia estalidos ao ir de encontro com o chão. Eles estavam cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais rápidos, e parte dela quase desistiu ao ver o muro de concreto impedindo sua passagem. Ela ofegava tentando normalizar a respiração descompassada, aos poucos as sombras no fim do beco foram ficando cada vez maiores, até serem substituídas pelo rapaz que ela havia visto no parque, e por um lobo com pelo cor de areia a encurralando no fim do beco.

_- Acalme-se Sakura_ – pediu o rapaz. O coração dela parecia um tambor rugindo cada vez mais alto, seu corpo inteiro estremecia, e suas mãos se apertavam com tanta força que acabaram cortando suas próprias palmas com suas unhas compridas.

_"A fúria que repousa em seu peito espera inquietamente pela oportunidade de emergir aos gritos..."._

Sakura percebeu que não tinha mais medo, na verdade ela estava ficando com raiva por eles estarem fazendo aquilo com ela, instintivamente seus dentes começaram a ranger, enquanto o luar aparecia por detrás das nuvens.

_"Almejando acalentar seu coração e ofuscar sua mente em um momento de fraqueza..."._

Uma névoa rubra e incontrolável de fúria tomou sua consciência, ela podia sentir que estava perdendo o controle, e mesmo assim não foi capaz de reprimir o seu íntimo de emergir aos gritos e sua pele de se rasgar obtendo uma nova forma.

_"Onde você será encurralada e ela compelida para fora"._

Um uivo aterrorizador repercutiu demoradamente pela noite a fora antes de Sakura perder o fôlego, e tanto o animal quanto o rapaz recuaram diante da imagem do lobo branco prostrado agressivamente na frente deles.

* * *

><p>Sakura abriu os olhos e percebeu que ainda era de noite, ela não sabia quantas horas haviam se passado, mas reconheceu que ainda estava no mesmo beco onde havia sido encurralada. Subitamente ela se sentou no chão frio, lembrando de ter se transformado e ao mesmo tempo de ter perdido o controle, depois disso mais nada lhe veio em mente, apenas o vazio de uma memória perdida.<p>

Ela farejou no ar um cheiro conhecido e se virou para a entrada do beco identificando a silhueta dos dois rapazes escorados no muro, provavelmente esperando que voltasse a consciência. Mas foi somente quando observou o moreno sem blusa que finalmente percebeu a desconhecida e comprida camisa quadriculada que estava usando, de imediato ela sentiu seu rosto enrubescer de vergonha, a lembrança da sua roupa se rasgando a assaltou de repente, foi preciso se refrear e respirar fundo para não perder a cabeça outra vez, ao pensar que um deles a havia visto nua.

- _Nós não vamos te machucar_ – o moreno se adiantou, as mãos erguidas com as palmas viradas para Sakura – _Eu preciso que você me escute _– ele se aproximou, junto com o outro.

- _Quem são vocês?_ – Sakura perguntou áspera, enquanto se reerguia.

- _Meu nome é Sasuke_ – apresentou-se o rapaz com quem havia esbarrado no meio do parque há dias atrás _- Eu e o Naruto, estamos de olho em você há uma semana, nós imaginávamos que algo assim acabaria acontecendo._

_- Eu não sei do que você está falando_ – ela se fez de desentendida.

- _É claro que sabe _- Sasuke retrucou simplesmente – _Fora o que aconteceu_ _esta noite_, _o cheiro nunca engana, foi assim que eu soube que você era uma de nós_ – ele a viu hesitar por um momento e explicou – _Geralmente os sentidos ficam ainda mais apurados depois da transformação... Você pode sentir a diferença do nosso para o dos humanos, não?_

A verdade era que Sakura podia muito bem distinguir vários cheiros ao seu redor, como também podia ouvir perfeitamente cada palavra que Sasuke proferia, apesar do tom baixo e da longa distância entre eles.

- _Nós demos muita sorte_ – comentou Naruto – _A primeira vez é sempre muito difícil, você poderia ter se irritado e perdido o controle com qualquer pessoa, e isso complicaria as coisas._

Um pouco mais atenta agora, Sakura observou as marcas de sangue pela extensão dos corpos de ambos, a incerteza e o receio pairaram na sua mente só de pensar que ela os havia atacado.

- _Fui eu que fiz isso?_ – perguntou hesitante, temendo pela resposta.

_- Está tudo bem_ – Naruto tentou tranquilizá-la erguendo a camisa ensanguentada, revelando leves arranhões em seu corpo desproporcionais às manchas avermelhadas no tecido intacto, o que a fez arregalar os olhos – _Vai sumir logo._

_- Como... Como isso é possível? _– indagou perplexa ao ver os ferimentos terminarem de cicatrizar antes dele tornar a abaixar a blusa, e olhou para as palmas de suas mãos em busca dos cortes que havia feito, mas não encontrou absolutamente nada.

_- Há ainda muitas coisas sobre o nosso mundo que você não compreende, nós podemos te explicar se quiser. No entanto, você é livre para decidir se quer ir com a gente ou se virar sozinha_ - Sasuke ficou frente a frente com ela - _Faça sua escolha._

- _E o que acontece depois disso?_ – Sakura não conseguiu evitar de perguntar - _Se eu for com vocês..._

_- Então sua vida vai finalmente começar_ – disse Sasuke, convicto de suas palavras – _Mas antes você vai precisar conhecer algumas pessoas, e para isso nós precisamos sair daqui._

- _Não dá pra sair daqui só vestindo isso_ – ela indicou a única peça de roupa que resguardava seu corpo desnudo, e Sasuke a acompanhou com os olhos.

- _Posso te dar uma carona, se quiser _– ele sugeriu divertido, seguindo pelo único caminho que levava para fora do beco, parando por um instante para olhar pra trás

- _É melhor do que nada, eu acho_ – Sakura suspirou resignada _- Afinal, quem eu vou precisar conhecer?_

_- O resto do bando_ – esclareceu Naruto – _Você vai gostar deles, apesar de tudo – _seu comentário a fez erguer uma sobrancelha especulativa, mas preferiu deixar as perguntas para o momento certo.

Sakura estava decidida a descobrir quem realmente era e o que tudo aquilo significava, por isso aceitara a oferta dos dois até então desconhecidos, enquanto Sasuke a levava para casa viu Naruto se esgueirar por outro caminho entre as ruas escuras da cidade.

* * *

><p>O moreno estacionou a moto na calçada, um silêncio absoluto repousava sobre a casa que permanecia com todas as luzes apagadas, do jeito que Sakura havia deixado antes de sair, sem nenhum sinal de Tsunade. Ela desceu da moto meio desajeitada, havia tido algumas dificuldades no caminho por causa da camisa, que a obrigara a se sentar de lado sobre o tecido, para que esse não esvoaçasse.<p>

_- Obrigada pela carona_ - Sakura retirou o capacete, e o entregou a ele - _Mas me diga, como você pode saber o meu nome, e onde eu moro... Se eu não faço a mínima ideia de quem você é?_

_- Digamos que eu tenho meus meios_ - Sasuke deixou escapar um riso nasalado _- De qualquer forma, eu disse que a estávamos vigiando há uma semana..._ - ele relembrou, o que a fez indagar a respeito do seu caráter ainda duvidoso.

- _Você por acaso não é um psicopata, é? _– Sakura crispou os lábios, e quando Sasuke olhou para ela foi impossível conter uma risada, ainda que breve - _Qual é a graça?_ - perguntou aborrecida - _Eu estou falando sério._

- _Eu sei _- ele suspirou _- Acredite Sakura, se eu fosse um psicopata, o que eu não sou, com certeza estaria muito fodido por tê-la escolhido como minha vítima_ – balançou a cabeça como que para espantar tais pensamentos, e então Sasuke deu a partida na moto - _Eu vou passar para te buscar amanhã cedo._

- _Me buscar?_ – Sakura repetiu, talvez tivesse entendido errado – _Para onde vamos?_

_- Não se preocupe, não vamos sair do Wyoming_ – ele confirmou que não havia nada de errado com sua audição - _Mas vamos ficar alguns dias fora da cidade. Não perca a hora._

_- Espere..._ - Sakura tentou, mas ele já tinha acelerado, então ela o acompanhou com os olhos até a moto desaparecer no final da rua - _Ele enlouqueceu._

* * *

><p><em>A lua iluminava parcialmente o beco escuro, que segredava do mundo o espetáculo que se desenrolava bem debaixo do nariz de todos, sem que ninguém desconfiasse de que algo acontecia. Sasuke arrancou as próprias roupas, e em seguida se arrebentou de forma súbita em um lobo de pelugem negra, enquanto Naruto permanecia intrépido ao seu lado com os dentes à mostra e os lábios apartados.<em>

_Os orbes amarelados de Sakura chamuscavam de fúria, em um lampejo que ardia e queimava sobre a pele de seus oponentes, enquanto um rosnado enfurecido se avultava em sua garganta e ela mantinha os dentes arreganhados. O sangue fervia descontrolado em suas veias, sendo bombeado em um ritmo alucinante para todas as partes do seu corpo, a ensandecendo de modo que ela avançou sem pensar sobre o lobo de pelo espesso e negro._

_As duas feras colidiram, as presas fincando na pele um do outro os fazendo emitirem grunhidos, e depois se separarem invertendo as posições, para novamente se atracarem em mordidas violentas. O lobo de pelo cor de areia saltou sobre ela com um pouco mais de ferocidade do que o outro, parecendo igualmente propenso a ser dominado pela besta inferior, assim como Sakura, que desferiu suas garras afiadas contra ele._

_E assim os três lobos se ataram em uma briga de cães, o sangue quente escorrendo pelas mandíbulas trincadas de onde emergiam bramidos animalescos e bestiais, até o momento em que um deles foi abatido._

Seus olhos outra vez cinzentos se abriram abruptamente mergulhando na escuridão que sucumbia seu quarto, sua respiração estava ofegante e o fino lençol grudava em sua pele umedecida, ela podia sentir seus músculos rígidos pelo pesadelo.

Um pesadelo. Ou talvez, uma lembrança.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capitulo<strong>_

O lobo na pele de cordeiro  
>Isso pode ser fatal!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Tadinha da Sakura, um acontecimento desses traumatiza qualquer pessoa, como será que ela vai encarar essa nova vida? Se fosse eu, o Sasuke nunca mais iria ver essa camisa de novo :x, até agora ta tudo bem light, mas não por muito tempo! Gente me contem o que vocês estão achando sobre o tema, gostaram da história? Devo continuar? Me deixem saber! hahahaha_

_Até a próxima, por enquanto estou conseguindo atualizar toda sexta, fiquem atentos. Beijos!_


	4. Interlúdio na Estrada

**.**

**4. Interlúdio na Estrada**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura observou pela janela da lanchonete a Exile Cycles de Sasuke emparelhada com dois veículos antigos no estacionamento - o metal escuro reluzia sob a parca luz do dia, que começava a ter o céu encoberto por nuvens carregadas, anunciando uma tempestade. Estavam em plena época de verão, mas ainda assim era algo comum terem pancadas de chuva no Wyoming, que refrescavam o clima abafado, mas que também deixavam no ar um cheiro de mormaço detestável, que Sakura não suportava.<p>

Fazia uma hora que eles haviam deixado Pinedale, estavam agora em uma cidadezinha chamada Rawlins, constituída por uma quantidade considerável de habitantes, apesar de ser igualmente desprovida de qualquer charme. Sakura olhou ansiosamente para a porta do banheiro masculino do Pandora's Palace, tamborilando os dedos em cima do cardápio disposto sobre a mesa, impaciente com a demora de Sasuke, sua consciência a condenava por ter mentido para Tsunade.

Ela disse a sua madrinha que estaria acampando com uns amigos nas Montanhas Rochosas, com o pretexto de que iria se sentir bem melhor no ar fresco e puro dos Alpes do que trancafiada em casa, enquanto na verdade estava era viajando com um completo desconhecido para outra cidade, sem que ninguém desconfiasse de nada - sinceramente, não sabia o que era pior, a mentira ou a verdade.

_- __Pronta para pedir?_ – a voz taciturna de Sasuke a fez dar um sobressalto na cadeira, dissipando seus pensamentos, enquanto ele se acomodava a sua frente e chamava a garçonete, que rapidamente veio atendê-los.

- _Vai chover_ - Sakura avisou, indicando a escura camada de nuvens que se formava no céu.

- _E logo_ - concordou Sasuke, suas narinas se dilatando ao farejar o ar - _Acho que não chegaremos a tempo de escapar da chuva._

_- __Isso me lembra que você ainda não disse para onde estamos indo_ - Sakura desviou sua atenção da janela para o jovem sentado do outro lado da mesa.

_- Vamos para Cheyenne _– Sasuke disse simplesmente.

_- __Cheyenne? _– repetiu surpresa, se lembrando da proposta de Kiba feita há uma semana.

- _M__ais precisamente para o__Heaven Howling..._ - ele foi dizendo.

- _Heaven Howling?_ – repetiu confusa, o interrompendo _- __Isso não é um bar?_

Por mais que nunca houvesse frequentado um antes por ser menor de idade, assim como qualquer outro adolescente em Pinedale, Sakura havia ouvido falar do conhecido Heaven Howling em algum momento da sua monótona vida de estudante.

_- Você gosta tanto assim de repetir tudo o que eu falo?_ – Sasuke sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, e a olhou entretido.

_- __Isso realmente não importa_ - desconversou Sakura _- __Eu não sei que tipo de pessoa você é, portanto, não confio plenamente nas suas intenções._

- _Interessante, e mesmo assim __decidiu viajar comigo_ – seus orbes emitiram um brilho exuberante.

- _Eu__ não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa, você sabe, sair me aventurando por aí com desconhecidos_- ela se remexeu incomodada no seu assento, tentando disfarçar o evidente desconforto causado pelas palavras dele – _Eu só estou viajando com você porque há um motivo maior por trás disso._

- _Aqui está o que vocês pediram_ – a garçonete interrompeu a conversa, servindo seus pedidos, no entanto, Sasuke continuou a encarando com um olhar indecifrável - _Bom apetite._

- _Não se preocupe, __as minhas intenções são as melhores possíveis, acredite_ – ele retomou o assunto apenas quando a mulher se distanciou da mesa deles, bebericando o café quente – _Vou cuidar de você._

- _Sinceramente..._ - Sakura se serviu do waffles com cobertura de chocolate em seu prato, que apesar de estar delicioso não se comparava ao de Dan - _Eu dispenso seus cuidados._

- _Sabe, eu acho que você deve estar pensando que a transformação foi __como uma espécie de fim do mundo, e de fato foi, mas somente do mundo que você conhecia, agora você está no caminho de algo com muito mais significado_ - ele continuou, acrescentando açúcar no seu café, recebendo um olhar não tão convencido assim - _Tem chocolate aqui..._

_- __Onde?_ – Sakura passou a mão onde ele havia indicado, mas a mancha continuou onde estava – _Saiu?_

- _Deixa, eu tiro _– Sasuke se inclinou sobre a mesa antes que ela pudesse protestar esfregando suavemente o canto direito da sua boca, o que fez Sakura entreabrir de leve os lábios rubros e ele manter inconscientemente a mão firme em seu queixo, deslizando o polegar pelo seu lábio inferior. Sasuke ergueu os olhos da boca voluptuosa antes que fizesse algo impensado, e seu olhar acabou colidindo com o dela, onde o verde era intenso e tempestuoso, assim como o céu do lado de fora.

No instante seguinte percebendo que ambos se encaravam, ele recolheu sua mão e se afastou, sorvendo em grandes goles todo o café na xícara, para depois pousá-la com um leve tilintar no pires. Sakura apenas voltou a fitar o próprio prato, ainda sentindo o toque quente em sua pele, mas desferiu outra garfada no seu café da manhã tentando dissipar esses pensamentos, constrangida com o rumo que eles tomavam.

- _Entenda..._ - Sasuke tornou a olhar para ela passado alguns instantes, tomando o cuidado de falar baixo - _Isso aconteceria de um jeito ou de outro, mais cedo ou mais tarde, porque está no seu sangue, e faz parte de quem você é, de quem eu sou, ser lobo está no nosso destino._

- _O que você quer dizer?_ - ela olhou-o abismada _- Que eu herdei _isso_ dos meus pais?_

- _Bom, é algo genético..._ - ele passou a mão tranquilamente pelos cabelos – _Os dois, ou somente um deles, pode ser lobisomem... Ou o __gene__ não se manifestou em nenhum dos dois, e sim em um dos seus avós, que passou para um dos seus pais, e então para você... Eu diria que a segunda opção é a mais provável._

- _Isso é muito reconfortante_ - ela devolveu sarcástica, parando para refletir por um momento ao tentar digerir todas aquelas informações da melhor forma possível, mas inevitavelmente as imagens do seu sonho repassaram em sua mente mais uma vez _- __Sabe, eu sonhei com a noite em que..._ - Sakura hesitou por um instante, ela ainda não se sentia à vontade para falar sobre isso, e ele a entendeu sem precisar de mais palavras - _Acontece que era real demais para ser apenas um sonho._

- _Deve ser porque não era um sonho, e sim uma lembrança do que ocorreu na noite passada_ - Sasuke a observou atentamente – _É comum você não se lembrar da primeira transformação e depois as lembranças acharem uma forma de retornar, com o tempo isso passa._

- _Eu cogitei essa possibilidade.._. - ela disse vagamente, voltando a encarar o céu que escurecia cada vez mais.

- _Me desculpe por tê-la assustado_ - Sasuke se sentia realmente culpado - _Eu deveria ter pensado em um modo mais sutil de falar com você._

- _Tudo bem..._ - Sakura não se importava - _Não tenho certeza se existe um modo _sutil _de se contar__ isso__ para uma pessoa... Eu teria saído correndo de qualquer maneira, certa de que você era algum maluco foragido do sanatório tentando me convencer sobre essa história insana sobre lobisomens._

_- É... Talvez você tenha razão_ - o moreno concordou pensativo, e depois pediu mais café à garçonete.

* * *

><p>Com a mesma velocidade impetuosa com que surgiu, caindo com estrépito na estrada pavimentada, a chuva e as nuvens se dissiparam, abrindo passagem para um sol tímido que refletia no asfalto molhado. Sasuke e Sakura estavam encharcados, a tempestade havia os alcançados pouco depois de terem partido da lanchonete em Rawlins, quando se encontravam distantes o suficiente para não poderem voltar.<p>

Não era a primeira vez que Sakura visitava Cheyenne, a capital era o que os habitantes do Wyoming costumavam chamar de "cidade grande", apesar dos prédios de poucos andares estarem longe de ser comparados com os arranha-céus de New York. Sasuke transcorreu a avenida principal se precipitando por diversas ruas, até finalmente estacionar na frente de um estabelecimento de esquina que tinha um letreiro apagado indicando 'Heaven Howling'.

O bar parecia uma versão restaurada daquelas construções antigas de faroeste - dois andares de tijolos avermelhados, vidraças compridas encobertas por persianas do lado de dentro, e uma porta dupla de vidro sob o que deveria ser uma chamativa placa de neon quando ativada.

_- O que você está fazendo?_ – Sakura estancou na calçada ao vê-lo invadir o bar aparentemente vazio - _Está fechado!_

_- __Está tudo bem_ – Sasuke sumiu porta adentro, e ela olhou nervosamente para os lados antes de segui-lo.

O Heaven Howling era um ambiente largo com diversas mesinhas envernizadas espalhadas por todos os lados e uma pista de dança espaçosa em uma de suas extremidades junto à um pequeno palco para música ao vivo.

_- Cretino, __quantas vezes eu preciso repetir_... _Entre__pela porta dos fundos quando o bar estiver fora do horário de funcionamento!_ – Naruto limpava alguns copos no bar, atrás de uma extensa bancada com cadeiras altas, onde havia prateleiras com muitas variedades de bebidas e um aparelho televisor embutido ao fundo.

- _Mais algumas talvez,_ _continue tentando... _– Sasuke retrucou simplesmente.

_-__ Não me venha com essa, eu acabei de limpar o..._ - Naruto se conteve ao ver a garota que acompanhava Sasuke entrar no bar em seguida - _Sakura..._ - ele cumprimentou sem jeito.

_- Desculpe, Naruto... _- disse Sakura, se encolhendo na tentativa de respingar o menos possível no chão limpo.

_- Ah... Tá tudo bem, mesmo, não se preocupe com isso_ - ele se limitou a dizer, sorrindo como quem pede desculpa_._

_- Sinto interromper o momento de vocês, mas o __filhotinho sem dono __pode me dizer onde o Danzou está? _- Sasuke provocou, recebendo um olhar atravessado em troca, que ele ignorou totalmente, tirando a camiseta molhada e revelando os músculos bem definidos.

Sakura fingiu não escutar a série de impropérios que ecoou pelo ambiente vazio, ela estava ocupada demais se lembrando da noite em que Sasuke a vestira com sua blusa, o cheiro que a impregnava e a sensação de segurar em sua pele quente enquanto ele dirigia de volta para sua casa.

- _Vem comigo_ – ouviu Sasuke inquirir, despertando-a de seus devaneios – _Tem um banheiro lá em cima onde você pode se trocar_ - ele fez um sinal pra que o seguisse.

_- T-tá legal... _- ela gaguejou.

Ele levantou a tabua da bancada abrindo passagem para os dois, depois se dirigiu para a porta oculta em meio as prateleiras, dando acesso à um extenso corredor com uma saída aos fundos, mas o moreno a ignorou, subindo a escada em caracol a sua direita. Sasuke indicou o banheiro e entregou uma das toalhas que estavam dobradas no pequeno gabinete para Sakura, sem esperar qualquer agradecimento desapareceu por outro cômodo mais adiante no segundo andar.

- _Você se esqueceu das boas maneiras ou está apenas tentando me irritar?_ - Danzou se pronunciou, assim que Sasuke invadiu seu escritório sem ao menos bater na porta, nenhum deles nunca aprendia - _Onde está__a garota?_ – seus olhos afiados o encaravam com seriedade, era um sinal de aviso.

_- Ela está se secando_ - Sasuke lhe devolveu um olhar indecifrável, ele próprio havia trocado de roupa pouco antes de ir procurá-lo - _A chuva nos alcançou no meio do caminho._

_- __Hm... _- Danzou colocou os cotovelos em cima da mesa, apoiando o queixo nas mãos cruzadas – _Aparentemente, ela não é a única novidade que chegou aos meus ouvidos essa semana_ - ele fez uma curta pausa _- Kizashi está em Pinedale._

- _Na verdade era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você _- revelou Sasuke.

- _Você o encontrou?..._ - estava claro pela reação e tom surpreso de Danzou que ele não esperava por isso.

- _No meio da semana passada, por volta da quarta-feira, eu o vi em sua forma de lobo em frente à casa dela_ - Sasuke meneou a cabeça de leve _- __Um tanto imprudente se expor dessa maneira, eu diria..._

- _O que ele estava fazendo lá?_ – o que possuía cabelos espetados para todas as direções, e uma generosa cicatriz em forma de X no queixo, perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar a irritação.

_- Ele deve ter farejado o cheiro dela quando chegou à cidade, mas não tentou entrar em contato, provavelmente porque sentiu que nós estávamos por perto também..._ – o moreno estava confuso – _Não entendo por que depois de todo esse tempo sem voltar ao Wyoming, Kizashi foi para Pinedale ao invés de vir direto para cá atrás de você... Será que ele está tentando nos distrair?_

_- __Espere..._ – Danzou fez um gesto com a mão silenciando-o ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando pelo corredor – _Entre._

A garota levou um susto ao parar em frente à porta fechada e ser convidada para entrar sem ao menos ter se manifestado, ao abri-la percebeu que o escritório era iluminado por estreitas faixas de luz que transpassavam as persianas abaixadas, refletindo nas estantes de livros empoeiradas e na mesa no centro da sala.

Sasuke não se surpreendeu com os sentidos aguçados de Danzou, ele próprio havia notado a presença de Sakura, apesar dela ter sido tão sorrateira que qualquer pessoa normal sequer desconfiaria da sua presença do lado de fora.

_- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, eu sou Danzou_ – apresentou-se o homem de semblante sério e olhar perspicaz – _Gaara me falou sobre você há dias, pensávamos que não havia mais nenhum de nós nessa região, é realmente uma surpresa._

_- Gaara?_ – Sakura não se lembrava de ter conhecido ninguém com esse nome.

- _Pensei que vocês já se conheciam__, __de qualquer modo, todos nos reunimos com frequência aqui no Heaven Howling, e você com certeza terá a chance de se familiarizar com o resto do bando mais tarde _- Danzou sorriu cordial _- Agora,__ vamos ao que interessa, __você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de estar aqui._

- _Ah, você_ _pode apostar nisso_ - ela assentiu.

- _E__ntenda, não é muito aconselhável um lobo não se integrar a um bando, principalmente quando se é um novato com pouca experiência em nosso mundo. A vida tende a ser ainda mais dura para nós, e ter que passar por isso sozinho não é uma tarefa nada fácil, apesar de que a escolha é toda sua... Sasuke deve ter dito isso a você_ - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

- _Sim, ele me disse_ - Sakura confirmou.

- _Muito bem_ – Danzou pigarreou e foi direto ao ponto – _Você está aqui para ser testada._

- _Como é?_ – ela desviou seu olhar para Sasuke, com uma expressão interrogativa estampada em seu rosto – _Sobre _isso_ você não me falou._

-_Todos nós tivemos que passar por um teste_ – esclareceu o moreno – _É meio que uma forma de se tornar digna de nossa confiança._

_-__ E o que eu vou ter que fazer?_ - Sakura não estava muito confortável com a situação.

-_ Amanhã você saberá, nós temos tempo suficiente para discutir sobre o assunto, portanto não precisamos apressar as coisas, quero que aproveite o resto da sua noite __e sinta-se bem vinda em minha casa _– Danzou olhou para o outro lobo no ambiente – _Mais tarde terminaremos aquela nossa conversa._

Depois de serem dispensados Sasuke a guiou pelo corredor comprido até chegarem à última porta, um quarto de paredes amarelas, com uma cama e cômoda de tonalidade escura, um televisor de plasma na parede e uma poltrona confortável perto da janela, onde a cortina branca esvoaçava.

-_Este é o quarto onde geralmente fico quando estou em Cheyenne _- Sasuke explicou - _Mas ele é todo seu agora, as duas gavetas de baixo estão vazias, fique à vontade para arrumar suas coisas se quiser, depois vou tirar o que é meu._

_- E você vai ficar aonde?_ - Sakura não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

- _Vou dividir o quarto com Naruto_ - Sasuke revirou os olhos - _Ele não se importa desde que possa continuar na parte de cima do beliche._

- _Você não precisa sair do seu quarto por minha causa..._ - ela foi dizendo.

- _O quarto não é meu _- ele a interrompeu no mesmo instante - _Este lugar pertence ao Danzou, ele nos deixa ficar aqui porque funciona como uma espécie de sede para nós._

- _Obrigada de qualquer forma, por cedê-lo pra mim_ - Sakura agradeceu com um sorriso.

- _Sem problemas_ - Sasuke sem demora se retirou.

Outra vez sozinha, ela tornou a abrir a pequena mochila em cima da cama, arrumando algumas de suas poucas mudas nas gavetas, mas suas mãos pararam ao encontrar o tecido flanelado que havia posto entre suas roupas, a camisa de Sasuke ainda conservava o cheiro marcante dele, ela a aproximou de seu rosto para que pudesse sentir melhor, mesmo isso sendo desnecessário com seu olfato apurado, mas quando percebeu o que estava fazendo a afastou de imediato, suas bochechas se tingindo de um vermelho intenso.

Sakura jogou a camisa longe por impulso, mas não conseguiu se concentrar por muito tempo em sua tarefa. Suspirando, ela deu meia volta, recolheu a peça largada no chão e a guardou no canto da gaveta junto com todo o resto.

_- Isso é absurdo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo<em>**

Ele é sua febre que nunca descansa,  
>o delírio que te há de matar!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Agora a Sakura precisa jogar o jogo, mas ninguém disse que ter uma vida dupla seria fácil, aonde será que todas estas mentiras vão levá-la? Só pra esclarecer, o Danzou está jovem nessa história, por volta dos 30 anos, por isso a referência ao seu cabelo espetado, ele ainda não tinha o olho enfaixado, só a cicatriz (marca de nascença?) a la Rurouni Kenshin no queixo, mas a quantidade de segredos que ele esconde é a mesma! huahahahaha. Não se acanhem e comentem pessoal, é muito gratificante, beijos!_


	5. Instinto Selvagem

**.**

**5. Instinto Selvagem**

**.**

* * *

><p>Estava distraída na bancada do bar observando Naruto preparar os pedidos dos clientes, enquanto finalizava sua terceira rodada da bebida doce e deliciosa que ele a havia feito experimentar, uma daquelas típicas bebidas que atraem as mulheres, com adornos e sabor indescritível.<p>

- _Naruto _- Sakura chamou, balançando o copo novamente vazio em suas mãos.

- _Sinto muito, mas __essa é a última que você vai provar hoje_ - Naruto riu bem-humorado, e emendou - _Antes que fique bêbada de verdade, e Sasuke descubra._

- _Ah, não se preocupe com ele _- ela tentou persuadi-lo com um sorriso não muito convincente - _E__u estou bem..._

- _Sakura?_ - interrompeu uma voz estranhamente familiar - _O que está fazendo aqui?_

- _Kiba?_ - ela devolveu igualmente surpresa ao se virar, e assimilar os olhos de um verde intenso e o cabelo bastante ondulado ao dono, encarou-o boquiaberta até perceber o que fazia e se recompor do choque.

- _Não que eu tenha achado ruim te encontrar... _- ele se atrapalhou com as próprias palavras - _Muito pelo contrário... É só que..._

Em todo o mundo aquele bar era o lugar mais improvável onde poderia encontrá-lo, mesmo que estivessem na mesma cidade os dois não tinham idade suficiente para frequentar aquele tipo de estabelecimento, a não ser, é claro, com identidades falsas, como parecia ser o caso do seu ex-namorado.

_- __Você não deveria estar em um acampamento ou coisa assim?_ - Sakura rebateu sem querer dar satisfações, impaciente com a falta de jeito do rapaz.

_- __E estou..._ - Kiba começou a se explicar - _Mas hoje eu e os outros rapazes decidimos dar uma volta no centro _- ele apontou para uma das mesas cheias de gente _-__ E o seu trabalho de férias?_

- _Noite de folga_ - ela mentiu descaradamente, uma vez que nem havia começado.

- _Entendo, mas isso não muda o fato de que você se arranjou para conseguir entrar aqui_ - ele sussurrou com um sorriso cúmplice, confidenciando seu segredo ao pé do ouvido, e então ocupou um dos assentos vazios ao seu lado _- __Será que eu posso te fazer companhia?_

- _O mesmo vale para você_ - Sakura retrucou, pensando em um modo astuto de se livrar dele - _Sabe o que é... Eu meio que estou acompanhada, então agora não é uma boa hora._

- _Está tendo um encontro?_ - Kiba falou em um tom acusatório e ao mesmo tempo chateado.

_- __Kiba _– ela soltou o ar com força _- __Não _comece - avisou, implicando em seu tom de voz que não iria aturar uma crise de ciúmes vinda dele.

- _Tudo bem, Sakura..._ - ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição - _Desculpe, eu vou..._ - apontou para um canto qualquer - _Eu vou deixar você em paz _- e se levantou ressentido.

_- Ele não pareceu nada satisfeito com a sua resposta_ – insinuou Sasuke, no outro banco ao seu lado, denunciando que estava ouvindo toda a sua conversa, com um olhar indignado ela se perguntou quando ele havia chegado.

_- __Cuida da sua vida_ – Sakura resmungou, tentando ignorá-lo, mas não conseguiu ao ver todo o divertimento desaparecer do semblante do moreno no instante seguinte ao notar que ela havia bebido.

- _Naruto..._ - Sasuke sibilou para o loiro atrás do balcão _-__ O que foi que eu te falei?_ - ele pegou o copo vazio nas mãos de Sakura - _'Nada de bebida', mas que droga, cara... Ela não tem idade._

_- __Foi mal..._ - Naruto coçou a nuca, como costumava fazer quando estava constrangido ou nervoso - _Ela só tomou uma Pina Colada, não foi nada demais, eu não iria embebedá-la _- ele olhou de esguelha para Sakura na intenção de que ela confirmasse sua história, mas a garota soltou uma exclamação ofendida.

_- __Eu _não_ sou criança, quantas vezes preciso dizer que você _não_ tem que cuidar de mim?_ - ela grunhiu para Sasuke - _Quer saber, não vou ficar discutindo isso com você._

Apesar do que disse à Kiba ser um blefe, agora que estava na companhia do moreno ele teria plena certeza do contrário, não que isso importasse de qualquer forma, mas ela se levantou do mesmo jeito, o lobo havia conseguido tirá-la do sério.

- _Aonde você vai?_ - Sasuke a segurou pelo pulso, seu tom era inofensivo e até um pouco cauteloso.

- _Vou dançar, ou será que até pra isso eu preciso da _sua _permissão?_ - Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha cética.

- _Não __me entenda mal, Sakura..._ - ele tentou se explicar.

- _Eu não quero saber! _- ela o cortou cheia de raiva - _Me larga agora, se não..._

- _Se não o quê?_ - o moreno ignorou a explicita ameaça em seu tom de voz, e desdenhou - _O que é que você vai fazer?_

Sakura resolveu usar a cabeça, reunindo toda a confiança que possuía enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke com o braço livre, o beijando sem hesitar em seguida. O rapaz precisou de dois segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo antes de fechar os olhos e retribuir o beijo.

Ela esperou até ele se envolver o suficiente e então mordeu com mais força do que era necessário o seu lábio inferior, pode sentir o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca enquanto o moreno automaticamente a libertava de seu aperto de ferro - apesar dela ser forte, Sasuke era muito mais.

Aproveitando a oportunidade ela fugiu, parando apenas para olhá-lo quando já estava a uma distância segura, um sorriso peralta estampado em sua face. Sasuke quase esmigalhou o guardanapo pressionado em seu lábio cortado ao perceber tarde demais quais tinham sido as intenções dela o tempo todo, e Naruto agradeceu aos céus por ter sido deixado de lado.

Era impossível ignorar a faísca que permaneceu acesa após o beijo frustrado, como se Sakura tivesse ameaçado por fogo nele. Acontece que quem brinca com fogo pode se queimar, e mais do que nunca ele estava disposto a provocar um incêndio.

Sasuke não conseguiu desviar os olhos enquanto ela se afastava até a pista de dança, o quadril balançando sedutoramente conforme caminhava. No mesmo instante começou a tocar outra música, e Sakura acompanhou animada o ritmo do vocalista que se preparava para cantar uma do Maroon 5.

- _**"How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable"**_ – ela começou a dançar lenta e insinuante, a calça jeans delineando cada centímetro do seu corpo - _**"So condescending unnecessarily critical"**_ – assim como a blusa que permitia um breve vislumbre do seu umbigo conforme se movimentava, assim como dos seios.

_Como você ousa dizer que meu comportamento é inaceitável?  
>Uma crítica tão condescendente e desnecessária.<em>

Sakura não se considerava uma boa dançarina, na verdade ela nunca havia tentado mais do que alguns passos dentro da segurança e anonimato das paredes de seu quarto, talvez o problema fosse que antes estivesse sóbria demais para tentar, ou talvez fosse apenas sua verdadeira natureza se insinuando.

_**- "I have the tendency of getting very physical" –**_ ela provocava sem nem ao menos ter consciência do que estava fazendo, assim como da essência primitiva que emanava de seu corpo. Sasuke pode notar vários olhares masculinos no bar se voltarem para a garota, mas o mais estranho foi que isso transformou a pequena faísca em uma labareda dentro dele e o fez arder em chamas -_**"So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle".**_

_Eu tenho tendência a ficar muito violento,_  
><em>Então fique esperta porque se eu ficar, você vai precisar de um milagre!<em>

No meio da pista ela ergueu a cabeça descontraída, e o olhar de ambos se cruzou acidentalmente, mas ao invés de desviarem eles o sustentaram, o fogo aprisionado nos olhos dos dois os consumindo por inteiro - _**"You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here".**_

_Você me enlouquece e me faz perguntar por que ainda estou aqui._

Sasuke não suportou mais a distância e se levantou, em poucos segundos ele se aproximou dela, contornando a multidão até parar a sua frente, começando a rodeá-la enquanto dançava, como um lobo rodeando sua presa antes de atacá-la, o olhar de ambos sempre dando um jeito de se encontrar.

Os dois se envolviam com sincronia, gerando um magnetismo poderoso que atraia um ao outro devido a sua natureza selvagem, ela se aproximou o suficiente para que seus corpos se tocassem e isso bastou para que ele tornasse a distância que os separava inexistente.

Segurando o rosto delicado entre suas mãos grandes e fortes -_**"What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head" -**_ Sasuke esmagou os lábios dela com os seus, e Sakura fechou os olhos intensificando o beijo lascivo.

_As coisas que você faz me enlouquecem cada vez mais._

Ele a empurrou para longe do tumulto de gente que se concentrava no meio da pista de dança, e a encostou em uma das pilastras de madeira do bar - _**"Is it painful to learn? That it's me that has all the control" –**_ as mãos dela se enroscaram nos seus cabelos avidamente.

_Não é doloroso saber?  
>Que sou eu quem tem todo o controle?<em>

_-__** "Does it thrill?"**_ - o toque pareceu desconcertá-lo ainda mais, ele desceu as mãos firmes para sua cintura fina – _**"Does it sting?"**_ - e depois pelo seu quadril trazendo-a de encontro ao seu – _**"When you feel what I bring" – **_e Sakura arfou com o contato.

_É excitante?_  
><em>É doloroso?<em>  
><em>Quando sente o que eu trago<em>

Sasuke precisou de muita força de vontade para refrear o impulso que sentiu ao ouvi-la ofegar em seus braços, ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior assim como ela havia feito, mas com cuidado, tornando o beijo mais lento e leve até parar - **"**_**Is there anyone out there? **__**Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe".**_

_Tem alguém lá fora?_

_Porque está difícil e difícil respirar._

Sakura respirou fundo tentando diminuir o arfar em seu peito, que subia e descia descompassado, assim como o de Sasuke. O calor de seus corpos ainda se mesclava devido a curta distância que mantinham um do outro.

_-__Por que você me beijou?__..._ - Sakura perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo a proximidade perigosa em que seus rostos se encontravam devido à respiração acelerada dele.

- _Você me provocou_ - Sasuke disse taxativo - _O que esperava?_ - ele podia sentir que estava tomando o rumo errado naquela conversa perante o seu silêncio, e isso se confirmou quando reconheceu o endurecimento em seus olhos, que se abriram ao ouvir aquelas palavras secas.

- _Nada, eu não esperava absolutamente nada_ - a garota se desvencilhou de seus braços, e seguiu para o mais longe possível do tumulto de gente na pista de dança e principalmente do moreno.

- _Sakura, espere_ - ele foi atrás dela, percebendo a besteira que havia feito - _Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer._

- _Não importa, não querer ter dito não vai mudar nada_ - ela se apressou na direção da saída, mas foi impedida.

- _Eu falei sem pensar _- Sasuke a segurou pela cintura e a girou nos braços até ficar de frente para ele.

- _Vê se me erra_ - Sakura lançou um olhar capaz de congelar o inferno na sua direção.

- _Escuta_ - ele a encarou determinado - _Eu não vou deixar você ir embora só por causa de um erro._

- _Agora eu sou um erro?__ -_ ela exclamou ofendida.

Sakura não estava preocupada em ser sutil dessa vez, simplesmente fechou sua mão direita em um punho e o desferiu contra a face do moreno acertando em cheio seu nariz. Assim que ouviu o estralo e o grunhido de dor ela se soltou e correu em disparada para a porta, seguindo rua abaixo. Sasuke a observou partir com lágrimas nos olhos, a mão que havia levado ao nariz quebrado estava empapada de sangue, ele a limpou como pode antes de deixar o bar atrás dela, ignorando todos os olhares que havia atraído.

Tomando distancia suficiente das pessoas que se concentravam na calçada do lado de fora, ele reuniu coragem para colocar o nariz de volta no lugar de uma só vez, mordendo o lábio cicatrizado para abafar outro grunhido de dor. Todo aquele sangue derramado duas vezes em menos de meia-hora o estava irritando mais do que nunca. Ele identificou o cheiro de Sakura no ar frio da noite assim que o osso se regenerou, encontrando-a a quase duas quadras de distância do bar.

_- __Você me surpreendeu duas vezes essa noite _- Sasuke admitiu, quando conseguiu emparelhar com ela - _Mas chega de surpresas por hoje._

- _Qual a parte do "__me erra"__ você não entendeu?_ - Sakura continuava com raiva quando ele bloqueou seu caminho.

- _Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas você sabe que não vai muito longe, Sakura _- ele manteve um braço firme em sua cintura e o outro passou por baixo de suas pernas, colocando-a sobre seu ombro feito um saco de farinha.

- _O que você pensa que está fazendo?_ - ela perguntou incrédula, sua voz subindo uma oitava devido ao susto.

-_ Estou te impedindo de fazer algo imprudente _- Sasuke explicou como se falasse com uma criança teimosa.

_- Como o quê?_ - Sakura ironizou ao tentar espernear em seus braços - _Te acertar outra vez no meio da cara?_

_- Isso também seria imprudente, mas não, só o que quero é impedir que uma tragédia aconteça com quem cruzar o seu caminho essa noite _- explicou em um tom debochado, mantendo-a imobilizada.

Ao voltar, ele evitou a entrada principal do estabelecimento que estava cheia de gente e seguiu por uma viela ao lado do Heaven Howling, saindo em um espaço aberto que dava para os fundos do bar, onde empurrou a porta com o ombro livre e encontrou Ino e Gaara no corredor.

_- Tá ai algo que eu nunca esperei ver um dia..._ - comentou Ino ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo, um sorriso sarcástico surgindo em sua face.

- _Em pensar que eu duvidei do Naruto_ - Gaara riu brevemente, imaginando o ocorrido ao ver o sangue seco no rosto do moreno – _Que estrago, cara... – _e assentiu para a garota em um cumprimento.

_- __Calem a boca_ - Sasuke disse irritado, passando batido pelos dois.

- _Me coloca no chão_ - ordenou Sakura, enquanto era carregada escada acima.

- _Fique quieta_ - ele resmungou, dando um solavanco.

- _Ai!_ - ela exclamou injuriada, batendo em suas costas – _Cuidado, seu imbecil!..._

- _Eu gostei dela_- disse Ino com sinceridade, observando atentamente de longe - _Tem atitude._

Sasuke terminou de subir as escadas ignorando as vozes dos dois lobos no andar de baixo, ele só parou quando entrou no quarto dela e a colocou sentada na cama. Sakura o encarou e viu sua testa vincada e a boca comprimida em uma linha rígida.

- _Fique aqui, eu vou saber se colocar os pés para fora desse quarto, mas __você não vai querer saber__ o que vou fazer caso isso aconteça_ - ele terminou em tom de aviso antes de fechar a porta com um estrondo.

Sakura ficou paralisada onde estava, desde que o conhecera era a primeira vez que ele parecia ser alguém realmente perigoso. Pensando se tentar fugir dele foi o certo, ela se conformou em ligar o televisor, trocando de canais sem realmente prestar a atenção. Mal havia percebido que mais de duas horas tinham se passado e que a madrugada já tinha início, quando ouviu batidas na porta que em seguida foi aberta apenas o suficiente para revelar o rosto do moreno, dessa vez ele estava limpo e carregava uma mochila.

- _Só vim pegar as minhas coisas _– Sasuke foi na direção da cômoda, abriu as duas primeiras gavetas recolhendo de qualquer jeito suas roupas, ele puxou o zíper com força para conseguir fechar a mochila estufada.

- _Falta uma_- ela se levantou e sob seu olhar atento abriu a última gaveta, de lá tirou uma camisa de flanela e a entregou para ele - _Esqueci de te devolver –_ ficou esperando que ele a pegasse de suas mãos, mas tudo o que o moreno fez foi encará-las inexpressivo.

- _Me desculpe por ter agido daquela forma_ - pediu ele de repente mais calmo, enfiando a peça em um bolso lateral, seu olhar encontrou o dela.

- _Me desculpe por ter batido em você_ - ela soou um pouco hesitante - _Eu estava com raiva._

_- É fácil deixar a raiva assumir o controle quando você não está acostumado a lidar com ela_ - Sasuke segurou a mochila por cima do ombro _– E às vezes mesmo quando você já se acostumou ela ainda dá um jeito de escapar se não tomar cuidado _– dessa vez se referia a sua própria atitude.

- _Acho que nós estamos quites_ - Sakura estendeu a mão em um sincero pedido de reconciliação.

- _É, acho que sim _- ele a aceitou.

- _Você faz isso parecer mais fácil do que realmente é_ - ela divagou, soltando o ar com força pelo nariz, o clima entre eles agora bem mais leve.

- _O quê?_ - Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

- _Manter o controle_ - explicou Sakura, voltando a se sentar na cama com as pernas cruzadas.

- _Você só precisa praticar_ - ele se virou pronto para sair _– __Sakura..._ – resolveu no último segundo, ponderando _- __Eu não me arrependo de ter beijado você_ – e então sorriu, um de seus sorrisos provocantes com o canto da boca, que a deixaria perdida em pensamentos o resto da noite – _Agora vá dormir, amanhã será um dia agitado._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo<br>_**

Toda história possui mais de uma versão dela mesma.  
>Alianças secretas podem ser fragéis,<br>enquanto o perigo permanece à espreita!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Essa Sakura danadinha, pegando o Sasuke de surpresa, e tudo isso foi só a primeira centelha entre os dois... E então o que acharam do primeiro beijo? __Pra quem vem acompanhando a história, o meu muito obrigado, e pra quem chegou agora, espero que goste, não deixem de comentar! Beijos._


	6. Ponto de Vista Parelelo

**.**

**6. Ponto de Vista Paralelo**

**.**

* * *

><p>A reabertura do parque de diversões no verão era o evento mais esperado do ano na cidade de Pinedale, e lembrava a Sai dos festivais que frequentava quando era criança e até mesmo adolescente. Foi inclusive em um deles que conheceu Ino Yamanaka, ambos moravam em Pocatello, no estado de Idaho, e estavam cursando o último ano na escola secundária local, eles se tornaram amigos e o namoro veio com o tempo.<p>

Mas nenhum dos dois esperava ter no final daquele ano letivo suas vidas marcadas de modo irreversível. Tudo começou com uma discussão sem sentido no dia da formatura, e se transformou na pior briga que tiveram. Ino estava descontrolada, o ciúme desmedido de uma garota do baile fez seu sangue ferver a ponto dela perder o controle e se transformar bem diante dos olhos incrédulos e aparvalhados do namorado.

Eles estavam em uma clareira um pouco afastada do ginásio da escola, tinham procurado o lugar com o intuito de ficarem sozinhos, mas a noite não havia saído como o planejado, era possível ouvir fragmentos da música alta ecoando pelo bosque. Sai tentou correr, mas o lobo era mais rápido. Ele foi jogado contra o chão de terra batida, esmagando algumas folhas secas com seu peso, e o som que escapou de sua boca no minuto seguinte foi um urro de dor e agonia, enquanto sentia as garras da fera perfurando suas costas.

Premeditando sua morte, ele fechou os olhos sentindo o sangue quente escorrer e formar uma poça ao redor de seu corpo. Seu último pensamento antes de ouvir tiros sendo disparados, e se entregar a inconsciência, foi que tinha acabado para ele. Mas Sai despertou, dois dias depois, com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Na verdade seu corpo inteiro doía como se o tivessem nocauteado. Reparou que estava em uma cabana no meio da floresta, havia ataduras enroladas envolta do seu tronco e elas reviveram as piores lembranças da noite do baile.

Sai desmaiou antes que Anko Mitarashi ou Yamato Tenzou pudessem dizer qualquer palavra. Os dois caçadores o haviam salvo de sua namorada recém transformada em lobisomem. Eles vinham suspeitando dela há semanas, mas a garota conseguira escapar enquanto prestavam socorro. No entanto, o jovem rapaz estava marcado para o resto da vida, ele havia visto além do véu que encobria os olhos da humanidade, e agora era tarde demais para tentar retroceder em um caminho sem volta.

Naquele verão em que ele se juntou aos caçadores, Sai e Ino foram notificados como desaparecidos e nunca mais foram encontrados.

- _Recordando os velhos tempos, __franzino__?_ – era Anko, tentando irritá-lo com o detestável apelido que inventara – _Em pensar que já vai fazer oito anos neste verão desde que o encontramos._

- _Parece que eu venho te suportando há mais tempo_ – Sai retrucou sem expressar nenhum sentimento em seu tom de voz.

- _Está bravinho hoje_? – Anko provocou, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos em um sorriso maroto, conhecia-o muito bem, mesmo quando ele incorporava sua usual máscara de vidro.

- _Se concentrem no trabalho, pessoal_ – interveio Yamato, passando a mão no cavanhaque que estava deixando crescer.

_- __Estou concentrada, Tenzou_ - disse Anko, indignada, ajeitando seus cabelos escuros em um rabo de cavalo - _Ele que está avoado -_ apontou com o queixo na direção de Sai_ - E eu não faço ideia do que ele pode ter nessa cabeça além de vento e moscas._

- _Vai se foder_ – o outro gesticulou com o dedo médio.

- _Parem vocês dois_ – mandou Yamato, e quando Anko abriu a boca para se manifestar ele a encarou com seus olhos cor de ébano, quase idênticos aos dela, em sinal de aviso.

Yamato odiava ter que separar as brigas dos dois, não sabia dizer quem era pior: Sai, que aceitava as provocações, ou Anko, sete anos mais velha do que o outro, com trinta e dois, sempre tentando criar discórdia.

- _Algum sinal dele?_ – perguntou Sai, olhando através do binóculo para as pessoas no parque do alto da colina onde estavam, ele identificou uma mulher loira no meio da multidão, antiga conhecida sua, apesar de não ser quem procurava.

Não estava surpreso por ver Ino, sabia que ela estaria com Sasuke no parque àquela noite, apesar de não tê-lo visto. Fazia cerca de três meses que vinha se correspondendo com Danzou – o líder de um bando de lobos em Cheyenne –, e a loira geralmente mediava a conversa entre eles.

Mas naquela noite Sai e os outros dois caçadores estavam no parque seguindo o rastro de Kizashi, o que faziam desde que o encontraram por acaso na cidade de Wichita, no Kansas. Ele sabia que não era coincidência os três lobos estarem visitando ao mesmo tempo uma cidade pequena feito Pinedale, conhecia o interesse em comum que os havia movido até aquele lugar - uma lobisomem de penugem branca, de quem Danzou o alertara.

Claro que Anko e Yamato nem sequer suspeitavam da existência dela, ou dos outros lobos, além de Kizashi. Fazia parte do acordo manter sigilo, era o seu silêncio em troca do que só Danzou sabia. Mas não fazia parte dos seus planos encontrar Kizashi e consequentemente ter que sabotar a caçada de seus companheiros no caminho, antes que eles descobrissem mais do que deviam, uma vez que estava fora do seu alcance instigá-los a desistir da empreitada.

- _Nenhum sinal até agora..._ – Yamato disse com um suspiro resignado, e o olhou estranhando - _Você está pálido, viu alguma coisa?_

- _Não..._ – Sai desviou seu olhar de Ino, disfarçando - _Acho que foi o cachorro quente que eu comi de tarde, devia estar estragado._

Sai levou a mão às costas por instinto, tocando a cicatriz por cima do tecido da camiseta. Nada poderia remover as garras do lobo da sua pele marcada, assim como nada poderia arrancar Ino Yamanaka da sua vida.

Kizashi não apareceu durante o resto da noite como eles esperavam, Ino e Sasuke continuaram sem serem descobertos, e os caçadores voltaram para o hotel sem muitas expectativas. No dia seguinte Sai usou o pretexto de precisar comprar mais cartuchos reservas de balas de prata para sair da cidade, e como o único fabricante que conheciam morava em outro estado ele teria que levar a van, enquanto Yamato e Anko checavam o centro.

Mas suas verdadeiras intenções eram outras bem diferentes, dirigindo a toda velocidade até a capital, ele não encontrou Ino no seu antigo emprego, ao que parecia ela agora trabalhava como recepcionista no Hospital Geral de Cheyenne. Verificou que a loira estava escalada para o turno da tarde, e como ele estava adiantado resolveu esperá-la no saguão do estacionamento, por onde os funcionários geralmente entravam.

Precisava notificar Danzou sobre Kizashi. O lobo fugitivo era um empecilho que há mais de uma década atormentava o líder do bando, e agora representava um risco tanto para o lobisomem quanto para o próprio caçador, ameaçando o único motivo que os havia feito criar uma aliança, ainda que temporária. O caçador observou o Camaro de um azul petróleo com duas faixas brancas estacionando entre os outros carros, ele reconheceu seus ocupantes no mesmo instante em que suas mãos se fecharam em punhos ao presenciar a troca de carícias entre o casal.

No entanto, ele procurou se recompor ao ver que a loira estava saindo minutos depois de dentro do carro. Ino era quem fazia as mediações por ser a única que sabia mais do que os outros, ou pelo menos era isso o que ela achava, refletiu Sai, vendo-a se aproximar.

Ao voltar para Pinedale um dia depois com os cartuchos reservas, após ter dado o recado necessário à sua ex-namorada, Sai descobriu que Anko e Yamato haviam visto Kizahsi outra vez, mas o lobo tomou todos os cuidados de anular suas chances de liquidá-lo até o final da semana. Eles não podiam sair atirando nele na frente das pessoas, elas o reconheceriam apenas como um civil comum e igual a todos os demais, e não como o monstro que realmente era.

Quando foi no sábado Kizashi embarcou em um ônibus para Rawling, o que confirmou a suspeita dos três de que ele sabia que estava sendo seguido, e que não iria se arriscar a ir transformado e correndo até a cidade vizinha para ter de enfrentá-los no meio do percurso. Na manhã de domingo, Sai começou a se preocupar com o caminho que estavam tomando, cada vez mais próximo de Cheyenne, onde ele sabia que o bando de Danzou se reunia, e esse detalhe não podia ser ignorado.

Sai não podia arriscar, havia muito em jogo, se o bar fosse o ponto de parada de Kizashi, então o lobo estava levando os caçadores direto para a sede da alcateia, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo perseguido. Por que era exatamente isso o que ele queria_,_ Sai concluiu, prevendo a chacina que aconteceria. Ele tinha que impedir, e tinha que ser agora.

- _O que há de errado, __franzino__?_ – indagou Anko – _Você está esfarelando o seu sanduíche, não precisa segurar com tanta força, ele não vai fugir._

- _Cala _a porra_ dessa boca_ – Sai desviou seu olhar para ela com uma fúria contida.

- _Qual o problema?_ – Anko perguntou com mais cautela.

- _O desgraçado do Kizashi, __ele _é_ o problema_ – cuspiu a frase, devolvendo o sanduíche em pedaços ao prato – _Mas vai ser por pouco tempo._

- _Aonde você vai?_– Yamato arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, ao ver o moreno se levantar e recolher a jaqueta do espaldar da cadeira.

- _Por um fim de uma vez por todas nessa história_ – foi a única resposta de Sai.

Yamato e Anko trocaram um olhar confuso antes de se levantarem. O homem deixou uma nota de vinte dólares amassada sobre a mesa, em seguida eles deixaram o Pandora's Palace com seu café da manhã de domingo pela metade.

* * *

><p>- <em>Está na hora de se tornar parte do bando<em> – sentenciou Danzou, encorajando-a com um sorriso amigável – _Avise quando estiver pronta._

Sakura olhou incerta para a campina que se fechava em círculo a sua volta e para as árvores frondosas que ocultavam o interior da floresta - ela não estava animada com a ideia de se embrenhar naquela mata densa e tortuosa. Tudo o que sabia era que o confortável chalé de Gaara ficava a oeste, porque era de lá que tinham vindo de carro, seguindo por uma trilha estreita.

Ela reparou nas expressões de expectativa dos lobos a sua volta, ainda que esses estivessem na forma humana, e deixou o ar escapar com força de seus pulmões. O sol subindo no horizonte indicava que deveria ser pouco mais de oito horas, tudo que ela queria era poder voltar para a cama e dormir. No entanto, o teste consistia em vencer Ino em uma corrida, que de acordo com Danzou era a mais veloz do bando em sua forma de loba.

- _Como eu faço isso sem estar furiosa?_ - Sakura perguntou frustrada.

- _É preciso querer, limpe sua mente de qualquer tipo de pensamento que a distraia, então se visualize transformando_ _enquanto você corre, como se sua vida dependesse disso _– aconselhou Gaara.

- _Eu vou mostrar a você_– Ino ofereceu.

Em um instante a loira passou a correr feito uma lince, mesmo em sua forma humana, e ao alcançar a metade do percurso saltou, seu corpo esguio assumindo a forma de uma loba de pelo platinado em pleno ar, pousando suavemente no chão. Ino voltou para onde eles estavam reunidos, pisando sobre o retalho do que restara de suas roupas, e apontou o focinho comprido para Sakura, como se estivesse anunciando que era a vez dela.

- _Tudo bem, eu vou tentar_ – Sakura deu alguns passos para frente.

Seus olhos miraram a linha do horizonte e ela respirou o ar puro da floresta antes de começar a correr com destreza e vigor, o vento colidindo contra seu corpo agitava seu cabelo rosado com veemência. A sensação era libertadora. De repente ela pode visualizar em sua mente vazia de pensamentos sua transformação, e no mesmo instante sentiu seus músculos se alongarem, enquanto pegava impulso e atravessava o ar, voltando a pousar na relva com uma leveza e agilidade que a surpreenderam de início, mas à qual logo se adaptou.

Sakura continuou correndo, e não demorou muito para Ino emparelhar com ela, as duas se olharam em um assentimento mudo, e depois sumiram entre as árvores deixando um rastro de poeira para trás. As duas lobas eram um borrão correndo entre a vegetação sinuosa, saltando sobre os troncos envergados, com as patas mal tocando o chão feito o alçar de um voo, acelerando mais e mais a cada passo que a distância entre elas e o chalé diminuía.

O lobo branco reconheceu a trilha pela qual haviam saído naquela manhã e tomou a dianteira em uma explosão de energia, sem conseguir conter o uivo que escapou de sua garganta em uma comemoração. Mas no último segundo, quando estava prestes a subir os poucos degraus de pedra que levavam ao pátio, o lobo platinado saltou de um pequeno conjunto de pedras derrapando sobre o granito, encerrando a corrida. A loira continuava invicta.

Ambas se encararam arfando, Ino fez um sinal com a cabeça e Sakura a seguiu até a porta de correr na varanda, a mais velha voltou à forma humana e entrou na casa sem se importar com sua nudez, reaparecendo segundos depois vestindo um roupão.

- _Se apresse e vista isso _– Ino colocou uma muda de roupa sobre a mesa de jardim - _Não vai demorar muito para eles estarem de volta._

Sakura se concentrou em sua forma humana e sentiu seus membros encolherem ao mesmo tempo em que tornava a ficar ereta, os pelos de sua pele eriçaram devido ao vento gélido que soprava do lado de fora.

- _Obrigada _– enrubescendo, vestiu apressada a camiseta roxa de algodão e o short jeans, em seguida o som do motor se aproximando chamou sua atenção para a trilha que saia da floresta _– __Eles foram rápidos_ – comentou Sakura.

O Camaro de Gaara esmagou o cascalho na entrada até estacionar ao lado da reluzente moto preta de Sasuke na garagem, mas não houve nenhum sinal da caminhonete prateada de Danzou, os rapazes subiram os degraus de pedra e encontraram as duas observando-os da porta na varanda.

- _Quem ganhou?_ – Naruto foi direto ao ponto, sorrindo animado com a possibilidade da loira ter perdido, uma vez que ele próprio não havia conseguido vencê-la.

- _Sakura_ – disse Ino com um suspiro vencido, antes que a outra pensasse em abrir a boca, ignorando o breve olhar confuso que ela lançou em sua direção.

_- __Isso aí! _– exclamou Naruto, mais animado ainda dando um abraço de esmagar os ossos na suposta vencedora – _Temos que comemorar!_ – ele se apressou para dentro e berrou de lá – _Onde está a __Jean-Mark__ que você trouxe da Túrquia, Gaa?_

- _Fique longe da minha adega, seu animal__!_ – o ruivo foi atrás do loiro com uma carranca profunda – _E se você tem amor a vida é melhor nunca mais me chamar desse jeito!_

- _Cadê o Danzou?_ – perguntou Ino, indiferente a discussão dos outros dois.

- _Quem sabe? Talvez tenha voltado para a cidade _– Sasuke deu de ombros, sorrindo orgulhoso para Sakura antes de seguir para o interior da casa de campo.

- _Ino_ – Sakura a chamou ao ver que estavam novamente sozinhas – _Por que você mentiu?_

- _Eu apenas te ajudei – _ela sussurrou de volta, piscando com cumplicidade – _Essas formalidades são a maior besteira._

Sakura a observou desaparecer porta adentro sem mais explicações, seu instinto a alertando de que havia algo muito errado, ela só não sabia dizer o que era exatamente, mas podia sentir muito bem.

* * *

><p>Danzou fingiu entrar na caminhonete, enquanto o outro carro sumia entre as árvores segundos após Ino e Sakura as terem atravessado correndo, ele sorriu com desprezo ao voltar para a clareira aberta e constatar que ainda não estava sozinho.<p>

- _Você pode ter conseguido camuflar o seu cheiro deles_ - Danzou falou para o nada – _Mas não pode escondê-lo de mim._

- _Eu tinha certeza que você não se esqueceria de um velho amigo_ – disse o homem surgindo em meio às árvores, ele caminhou com largas passadas até parar a cerca de dez metros do moreno.

_- __Nunca esqueço, __principalmente quando tudo o que eu mais quero é ver esse _velho amigo_ morto __e enterrado a sete palmos abaixo da terra_ – emendou Danzou, antes de seus olhos se tornarem pequenas fendas – _Aposto que foi uma longa viagem de volta ao Wyoming, soube que esteve em Pinedale há dias atrás, e me pergunto por que se arriscar a pôr novamente os pés no meu território depois de dezessete anos sabendo que eu jamais vou permitir que você saia daqui vivo, Kizashi... _

_-__ Vamos deixar os joguinhos de lado, Danzou... Você sabe muito bem porque eu voltei, todo esse tempo tentando mantê-la o mais distante possível de você, para que no final seus capachos a trouxessem direto para suas garras _– ele se limitou a dizer.

- _Fiquei comovido com você fingindo se importar depois de tê-la abandonado _– Danzou disse com escárnio.

- _Você nunca entenderia_ – Kizashi tornou a se aproximar, encurtando a distância entre eles ameaçadoramente - _Você até pode me matar, Danzou... Mas antes que encoste em um único fio de cabelo dela, eu levo você junto comigo._

- _Assim como você matou Mebuki?!_ – o moreno cuspiu as palavras e isso bastou para despertar a fúria do outro.

_- Nunca mais a mencione com essa sua boca imunda, seu merda! _– Kizashi bradou furioso, erguendo-o pelo colarinho sem o mínimo esforço.

- _Kizashi, você é um homem louco_ – Danzou soltou uma risada entrecortada.

_- E você é um homem com os dias contados_ – Kizashi sibilou, as mãos tremendo de tanta raiva.

- _Tanto faz__, agora me coloque no chão, antes que o meu amigo, bem atrás de você, atire __–_ o moreno apontou com o dedo indicador por cima do seu ombro.

- _Acho que cheguei na hora certa_ – disse Sai, segurando sua pistola de cano duplo na direção de Kizashi _– __Solte-o._

- _Entendo _– um sorriso sarcástico despontou nos lábios de Kizashi, quando tomou consciência do que estava acontecendo e largou o colarinho do moreno – _Essa foi uma __jogada esperta, ter um caçador debaixo da manga é para poucos._

- _Foi boa a sua tentativa de nos atrair até aqui_ - comentou o caçador, retribuindo um meio sorriso falso – _Mas eu saquei a sua intenção a tempo de conseguir despistar meus amigos para bem longe _- ele então o encarou sério - _Sinto muito por ter estragado o seu plano fajuto._

- _Ótimo trabalho_ – elogiou Danzou.

- _Eu sempre faço_ – Sai destravou a arma - _Quais são suas últimas palavras, lobo?_ – perguntou o caçador com olhos de assassino, pronto para abater sua presa.

* * *

><p>Gaara e Naruto continuaram discutindo por causa da bebida que o loiro tentava inutilmente arrancar das mãos do outro, Sasuke pouco se importava em ir separá-los já que Ino ainda estava tomando banho.<p>

- _Parem com isso!_ – bradou Sakura, sem conseguir conter as palavras, fazendo os três olharem para ela – _Não há motivo para comemorar._

- _Claro que há_ – Naruto a ignorou, aproveitando a distração de Gaara para tentar pegar a garrafa, mas o ruivo percebeu no último segundo e a tirou de seu alcance - _Deixa de ser egoísta!_

- _Ino mentiu_ – ela disse abruptamente, e suas palavras causaram o efeito esperado, eles a olharam novamente, dessa vez prestando atenção – _Eu não ganhei nada._

- _O que está dizendo?_ – Sasuke desligou a cafeteira e a encarou.

- _Exatamente o que você ouviu_ – Sakura afirmou determinada e depois virou nos calcanhares, ela foi atrás da sua mochila antes de deixar o chalé apressada, decidida a voltar para Pinedale agora que eles sabiam a verdade.

Estava procurando o celular em um dos bolsos para ligar para Tsunade, iria pedir a sua madrinha para ir buscá-la na rodoviária de Cheyenne, apesar das muitas explicações que teria de dar, quando Sasuke veio correndo pela trilha de cascalho atrás dela.

- _Sakura_– ele chamou e foi ignorado, mesmo assim continuou – _Está tudo bem, a competição não importa._

_- Do que está falando?_ – ela olhou para trás – _Eu acabei de dizer a vocês que eu não..._

_- Que não venceu,_ _eu sei _– Sasuke a interrompeu – _Mas você disse a verdade, mais rápido do que esperávamos, tenho que admitir, Gaara perdeu vinte dólares para Naruto por causa disso _– ele riu com gosto – _Isso tudo foi um teste de confiança e você passou._

- _O quê?! Vocês me enganaram esse tempo todo!_ – Sakura observou o moreno assentir e esboçar um discreto sorriso com a cara de incredulidade que ela sabia que estava fazendo.

- _Aonde você pensa que vai com essa mochila?_ - Sasuke se colocou ao seu lado, pegando a alça de suas mãos e a jogando sobre os próprios ombros.

- _Para casa_ – ela hesitou por um instante – _Achei que era o certo a fazer, uma vez que tinha falhado._

- _Que tolice _- ele revirou os olhos - _Vamos voltar._

- _Espere, eu não estou conseguindo encontrar o meu celular, ele devia estar no meu bolso, acho que o deixei cair na clareira _– Sakura mordeu o lábio – _Podemos ir lá procurar?__  
><em>  
>- <em>Sem problemas... –<em> Sasuke suspirou – _Mas vou logo avisando que as chances de encontrá-lo inteiro são mínimas._

Mesmo andando eles não levaram muito tempo para chegar à mesma clareira em círculo perfeito, Sakura podia ver a sua frente a claridade transpassando as árvores e apertou o passo, sendo seguida por Sasuke.

– _Quais são suas últimas palavras, lobo?_

Os dois estancaram ainda ocultos pelas sombras das árvores ao ouvirem a voz distante. Sakura se lembrou de seu instinto a alertando sobre algo errado, e agora ela sabia que o motivo nada tinha a ver com o teste.

- _Vão matar alguém!_ – ela gritou ao identificar o homem para o qual uma arma era apontada, e esquecendo-se de seu esconderijo correu para céu aberto, onde todos a encararam surpresos.

O homem a sua frente tinha o cabelo levemente arroxeado, tendendo para o grisalho devido a idade, ele possuía uma barba espessa por fazer, seus olhos azuis segredavam uma angústia profunda, e sua roupas estavam empoeiradas como se tivesse viajado por um longo tempo, o que despertou no íntimo de Sakura certa empatia.

Eles se encararam por menos de dez segundos, depois disso o homem desviou seu olhar do dela. Ele viu a chance de escapar da morte iminente com a distração causada pelos recém-chegados e não a desperdiçou. Para espanto de Sakura, Kizashi se transformou no lobo de cor acinzentada que havia visto no jardim de sua casa no meio da semana anterior, saltando para frente ele abocanhou o braço do caçador que segurava a pistola.

O rapaz urrou quando os dentes fincaram em sua carne e o lobo o derrubou no chão, deixando um rastro de sangue pela relva verdejante conforme o arrastou até a mata fechada, por onde ambos desapareceram. Os papéis de vítima se invertendo.

- _Santo Deus!_ – exclamou Sakura, levando as mãos à boca ao presenciar a cena.

- _O que está acontecendo?_ _Por que diabos Kizashi e o caçador estavam aqui?_ - inquiriu Sasuke ao líder, se colocando depressa ao lado da garota.

_- Kizashi descobriu onde estávamos e atraiu o caçador para que ele me matasse_ – respondeu Danzou, o que não era uma completa mentira _– __Mas não estava esperando que o plano se voltasse contra os dois._

- _Você podia ter morrido seu idiota _– irritou-se o moreno – _Devia ter nos chamado!_

- _Eu não iria envolver mais ninguém nisso_ – foi a resposta decidida do líder.

- _Mas __adivinhe só, estamos todos envolvidos queira você__ ou não, nós somos um bando_ – retrucou o outro – _Sem falar que nós sabemos que Kizashi não está tentando matá-lo de graça__._

- _Quem é esse cara, e o que ele quer?_ – perguntou Sakura, tentando entender o que se passava.

- _Vingança _– esclareceu o moreno, contando a versão que ele e os outros conheciam e acreditavam ser a única e verdadeira - _Eles faziam parte do mesmo bando antigamente, e Kizashi até hoje culpa Danzou de ter matado sua mulher, Mebuki, é esse o nome dela, não é?_

_- __Sim, é sim... _– complementou o loiro, com o olhar distante como se estivesse revivendo o passado.

- _E foi você quem a matou?_ – Sakura o despertou de seus devaneios com um olhar impassível.

- _Não, não fui eu_ – Danzou disse simplesmente – _Por que voltaram afinal?_

- _Eu perdi o meu celular_ – ela varreu o gramado com os olhos até identificar um brilho metálico reluzindo ao sol próximo ao retalho de suas roupas, andou os poucos metros que os separavam pegando o aparelho intacto e completamente descarregado, e mostrou-o a Sasuk_e._

_- Certo, agora entrem na caminhonete_ – mandou Danzou, abrindo a porta do motorista impaciente.

-_ O que vai ser daquele homem? _– Sakura tentou se lembrar de como eles o haviam chamado, sentando-se no banco de trás – _Sai, certo?_

- _Se tiver sorte, pode ser que sobreviva_ – o líder respondeu friamente, desejando no íntimo que Sai fosse eliminado, seria uma dor de cabeça a menos para ele - _Sai era um caçador e teve o que mereceu por se meter com quem não devia_.

E enquanto dirigia de volta ao chalé de Gaara não conseguiu deixar de incluir-se em pensamentos no que havia dito. Sai foi uma peça importante e útil no seu tabuleiro, mas não deixava de ser uma peça descartável.

- _Onde vocês se meteram?_ – inquiriu Ino na porta da varanda, assim que viu os três subindo os degraus de pedra de acesso ao pátio.

- _Pergunte ao Danzou_ – resmungou Sasuke, fazendo a loira desviar seu olhar inquisitivo para o outro.

- _Chame todo mundo, precisamos retornar a cidade_ – ele disse, depois continuou sarcástico – _Você nem imagina o amigável encontro que tivemos com Kizashi __e Sai há poucos instantes__._

Dito isso Ino não hesitou nenhum segundo a mais, ela era a única do bando além de Danzou que sabia realmente o que aquelas palavras implicavam, e poucos minutos depois todos estavam na estrada a caminho do Heaven Howling. A loira podia sentir os dedos de Gaara tamborilando em sua perna esquerda de acordo com o ritmo da música que tocava no rádio, mas sua mente tinha somente uma leve percepção do que ele fazia.

Estava tentando ignorar o incomodo que se instalara em seu peito desde que foram informados do que houve na campina, seus pensamentos se voltando para os olhos amendoados do moreno que tanto a irritava.

Ino somente desejava que Sai estivesse vivo.

* * *

><p>Mais à frente havia um enorme declive, porém, o lobo continuou sem hesitar derrapando pelo barranco até a planície rochosa na beirada do rio, levando o caçador junto com ele. O vento balançava seu pelo soprando as folhas caídas em seu rosto, enquanto aos poucos o animal ia cedendo lugar ao humano. Kizashi andou até as pedras graúdas que se acumulavam de ambos os lados da margem do rio, fazendo a corrente de água naquele ponto cair em cascata, ele enfiou sua mão por um vão entre elas, de onde retirou uma bolsa de viagem.<p>

Ele se vestiu com uma calça jeans surrada, uma camisa branca de mangas curtas e calçou sapatos próprios de se fazer trilha, do tipo que montanhistas usavam quando iam acampar. Bebeu a água no seu cantil, e voltou a enchê-lo novamente no rio. Olhou uma última vez para o corpo estirado do caçador, que ainda demoraria algumas horas para despertar e sentir a dor lancinante em seu braço. O lobo partiu solitário, acostumado após tantos anos a ausência de Mebuki, a única mulher que amou de verdade em sua vida desgarrada.

Ele não a havia matado como Danzou o acusara, e muito menos havia sido o moreno o responsável por isso, mas ainda assim se culpava de tê-la deixado morrer, pois sabia dos riscos que ela corria quando resolveu ter o bebê que estava esperando. No entanto, não havia nada que Kizashi pudesse fazer, Mebuki estava decidida a entregar sua vida em troca pela da criança. Mas talvez, ele pensou consigo mesmo, ela tivesse considerado a ideia se soubesse que a filha herdaria a mesma maldição que a condenara e que representava algo muito além de ser somente uma lobisomem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capítulo<strong>_

Beber às vezes pode ser libertador.  
>Mas nem sempre o coração está onde deve.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ _Sai e Danzou estão mesmo aprontando alguma, o que será que os levou a criar uma aliança? O que acharam do seu passado com a Ino? Muita coisa vai rolar ainda... E então a verdadeira história de Kizashi será revelada, mas vai demorar um pouquinho ainda hahahaha. A Sakura ta começando a perceber que esse novo mundo pode ser mais perigoso e fatal do que ela imaginava, é melhor ela manter as garras afiadas. Desculpem a demora pessoal, mas em compensação esse capítulo ta até que bem grandinho, curtam bastante! E o meu muito obrigada a todos vcs que acompanham a história, agradeço pelos reviews incentivadores, continuem lendo!_

_**Biahcerejeira:** ninguém segura esses dois hahahaha, melhor eles não ficarem sozinhos por muito tempo..._

_**HarukaSempai14:** sim, eles são uma espécie de sociedade de certa forma, futuramente a forma como todos se reuniram será revelada, mas posso adiantar que todos escolheram esse caminho por livre e espontânea vontade. Por enquanto o Kizashi é um nômade hahahaha, mas ele vai dar muita dor de cabeça ao Danzou ainda!_

_**Wonderje:** obrigada pelo incentivo, quem sabe essa não é a primeira de muitas!_

_**WendelRF**: a principio minha intenção era manter a história no nível do horror sobrenatural, mas até que essa dose de romance ta funcionando, fico feliz que tenha gostado._

_Beijo à todos._


	7. O Herdeiro e a Procurada

**.**

**7. O Herdeiro e a Procurada**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO: <strong>_Este capítulo contém cenas de sexo explícito.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Sakura estava deitada confortavelmente de barriga para baixo na cama, o queixo apoiado no travesseiro que envolvia com seus braços, enquanto pensamentos confusos povoavam sua mente, variando desde os acontecimentos naquela manhã aos beijos trocados na noite anterior, o que mais a perturbava era o fato de se conhecerem a pouquíssimo tempo e ainda assim o moreno ser capaz de provocar aquele tipo de sensação irritante e acalorada nela.<p>

_- "Eu não me arrependo de ter beijado você" - _Sasuke havia dito uma noite atrás.

Relembrou e depois sobressaltou-se ao ouvir batidas insistentes na porta.

- _Pode entrar_ – anunciou a meia voz, completamente aturdida para ter notado a presença de alguém se aproximando.

- _Te assustei?_ – Naruto exibia um sorriso sacana nos lábios ao abrir a porta, verificando o corredor antes de tornar a fechá-la – _Sabe guardar segredo?_ - ele mostrou a garrafa de vodca que estava escondendo sob a camiseta preta com estampa da banda Dream Theater.

- _Você roubou isso do Gaara?_ – Sakura reconheceu a marca Jean-Mark na embalagem e arregalou os olhos cinzentos.

- _Peguei emprestado_ – o loiro a corrigiu, como se isso alterasse o fato de que a havia pegado sem o consentimento do outro.

- _O que aconteceu com aquele papo do Sasuke descobrir que você está me fornecendo álcool? _– ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – _Nesse caso, antes que Gaara também descubra._

_- Se você não contar, eu não conto_ – ele tirou dois copos pequenos do bolso da calça e os colocou sobre a cômoda, enchendo-os com o líquido translúcido – _Agora sim,_ _bem vinda ao bando _– disse Naruto, entregando um copo a ela e brindando-o com o seu.

Sakura o observou entornar todo o conteúdo em um único gole, e foi incentivada a fazer o mesmo, mas não conseguiu reprimir a careta de desgosto ao sentir a bebida descer queimando por sua garganta.

_- __Isso é horrível_ – a garota tossiu engasgada.

- _Você se acostuma depois de alguns copos_ – o loiro riu, notando a cara de espanto que ela fez ao perceber suas intenções de embriagá-la.

- _Por que está fazendo isso?_ – Sakura o viu preencher os copos uma segunda vez.

- _Porque estamos comemorando_ – ele respondeu simplesmente, repetindo o processo e bebendo tudo de uma vez.

Depois da sexta rodada os copos foram abandonados no chão ao lado da cama e eles passaram a beber direto do gargalo, rindo ridiculamente de alguma piada grotesca, deitados lado a lado na cama.

- _Eu estou apertada_ – disse Sakura com a voz engrolada, tendo uma leve vertigem ao levantar rápido demais, ela abriu e fechou os olhos algumas vezes verificando se o quarto havia parado de rodar antes de continuar andando.

- _Você está tão bêbada que nunca vai conseguir chegar ao banheiro sozinha_ – Naruto riu feito idiota devido ao excesso de bebida, mas ele teve mais facilidade para se manter de pé do que ela.

- _A garrafa_ – a garota parou bruscamente a caminho da porta, e indicou o objeto vazio em cima da cama - _Ela é a prova do crime, vá pegá-la__._

_- __Tem razão_ – admitiu o loiro em um tom conspiratório, pegando a prova e embalando-a de qualquer jeito no tecido de sua camiseta – _Temos que escondê-la._

Eles saíram, no entanto depois de cinco passos Sakura tropeçou no tapete do corredor e trombou contra a porta do quarto ao lado, ela viu Naruto arregalar os olhos azuis e pedir silêncio com o dedo, esperaram um tempo, conferindo se alguém os havia escutado, mas tudo o que ouviram foram ruídos abafados.

- _De quem é esse quarto?_ – Sakura perguntou em um sussurrou, estranhando o que poderia ser aquilo em sua mente lesada por causa da bebedeira, enquanto voltavam a caminhar.

- _Ino e Gaa..._ – antes que Naruto pudesse terminar, o entendimento perpassou nos olhos dela quando se lembrou de que Danzou havia pedido para o casal ficar no bar àquela noite por questão de segurança.

- _Não me diga que eles estão...!_ – ela exclamou alto, mas o loiro a empurrou contra a parede.

-_Fala baixo_– ele tampou sua boca com a mão, e sussurrou indignado – _Até parece que nunca fez sexo _– e a viu enrubescer furiosamente depois desse último comentário, fazendo-o se arrepender logo em seguida – _Desculpe... Às vezes eu esqueço que você é a mais nova por aqui, literalmente._

-_ Esquece_ – Sakura balbuciou, se desvencilhando dele e entrando na próxima porta, que para seu completo alívio era o banheiro.

Naruto escorou seu corpo na parede ao lado, enquanto a ouvia se atrapalhar do lado de dentro, um sorriso divertido despontou em seus lábios ao perceber que ela estava lutando contra a fechadura da porta ao sair.

- _Vamos para o seu quarto_ – disse ela abruptamente, se apoiando no vão da porta.

- _O quê?!_ – ele a encarou chocado, a boca levemente escancarada em estarrecimento.

* * *

><p>Ele a virou na larga cama de casal, as costas nuas revelando uma pele alva salpicada por diversas pintas de nascença, o que considerava seu verdadeiro charme, suas mãos habilidosas deslizaram pela cintura acentuada, erguendo com firmeza o quadril avantajado na sua direção, apertando com prazer a carne macia, provocando um suspiro abafado, que se tornou mais audível conforme pressionou dois dedos em sua cavidade, ameaçando penetrá-la.<p>

Ino se remexeu ansiosa por sentir aquele contato quente e úmido, ela precisava senti-lo com urgência, precisava do calor do seu corpo, das suas carícias instigantes e experientes. Antes que pudesse frustrá-la Gaara obedeceu afundando seus dedos longos pela passagem estreita, movimentando-se em um ritmo lento, que só servia para provocá-la ainda mais, gostava de observá-la se esfregando faminta por mais, porque era isso o que ela teria.

Ouviu um lamento de desaprovação quando saiu dela, o que durou só até seu membro rígido exigir domínio sobre seu corpo entorpecido, a loira gemeu mexendo seu quadril de encontro ao dele, sentindo-o inteiro dentro dela a cada estocada, seu membro era grande e grosso, o que a obrigou a se segurar na cabeceira da cama, além de se apoiar no colchão com a outra mão para não cair para frente com o ritmo intenso que Gaara mantinha.

Ino jogou suas curtas madeixas para trás com um movimento da cabeça e isso só incentivou ainda mais o ruivo a se aprofundar em sua carne, segurando-a com firmeza pelo traseiro, já marcado por alguns tapas que havia recebido anteriormente. Gaara a deixou controlar por um instante, sentindo-a rebolar deliberadamente nele, a sensação era tão boa que foi quase impossível se controlar.

Próximo do ápice o ruivo interrompeu seus movimentos virando-a de frente para ele, sua boca abocanhou o mamilo esquerdo dela, ao qual ele mordiscou levemente puxando-o para cima, estava duro e arrebitado do jeito de gostava, foi inevitável sorrir ao ouvi-la gemer ao mesmo tempo em que tornava a invadi-la, o ruivo a possuía com vigor, enquanto continuava chupando seus seios carnudos, no mesmo instante as pernas torneadas o rodearam, oferecendo mais passagem ao seu membro, pronto para liberar seu gozo.

A loira fincou as unhas grandes nas suas costas ao senti-lo derramar-se no seu interior, o que para ela foi demais, o ápice veio preenchendo todos os seus sentidos, a onda de prazer diminuindo aos poucos. Gaara a beijou na boca com ardor, sua língua buscando pela dela, querendo explorá-la até onde fosse possível, eles se afastaram em busca de ar, o ruivo admirou seu busto subindo e descendo descompassado, era a visão de uma deusa nua em sua cama.

Gaara deitou na cama relaxado, puxando-a de encontro ao seu peito, suas mãos fazendo um carinho gostoso em seus cabelos claros, Ino enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, escondendo seu semblante confuso do seu olhar perscrutador, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma, estava aflita e a sensação parecia não querer abandoná-la, a todo o momento seus pensamentos fugiam para outro lugar, para outro homem.

Como poderia continuar com aquilo?

* * *

><p>- <em>Seu pervertido<em> – Sakura estreitou os olhos, dando uma merecida cotovelada nas costelas do loiro, que chiou em protesto – _Eu apenas não posso continuar no meu quarto só de pensar no que está acontecendo bem ao lado _– ela explicou da melhor maneira que conseguiu.

_- N__ão precisava me bater__ por causa disso _– o loiro resmungou.

- _Precisava_ – Sakura se limitou a dizer.

- _Tem sorte do Sasuke estar no Colorado há essa hora, a cama dele está desocupada_ – revelou Naruto, se dirigindo para a primeira porta da parede contrária.

- _O que ele foi fazer lá?_ - a garota devolveu quase no mesmo segundo.

- _Ele mora lá, em Castle Rock_ – explicou o loiro como se fosse óbvio, e soltou uma risadinha maliciosa _– __Por que o interesse?_ – a olhou de esguelha, enquanto segurava a porta para que entrasse no quarto desarrumado.

- _Quem disse que estou interessada?_ – ela rebateu, desmoronando na poltrona azul com a cabeça jogada para trás, ignorando as roupas nela _– Você é mesmo um medroso, agora eu entendo porque não está preocupado._

- _Fala sério, eu teria feito a mesma coisa com ele aqui_ – Naruto retrucou, vendo-a massagear as têmporas em movimentos circulares _- __Dor de cabeça?_

- _A culpa é sua _– Sakura abriu as pálpebras só o suficiente para encontrá-lo próximo ao aparelho de som, aumentando o volume do estéreo.

- _Vou fazer você melhorar_ – o loiro confidenciou, selecionando a faixa nove – _Não há nada que os caras do Kansas e eu juntos não possamos fazer, eles são demais._

- _São... Para quem gosta de sucessos dos anos setenta_ – concordou a garota, levantando e tomando o CD de suas mãos, ela olhou para o nome da música _–__Essa é bem conhecida._

_- "Carry on my wayward son"_ - Naruto cantarolou, largando a garrafa de bebida vazia no chão - _"There'll be peace when you are done_" - segurou Sakura pela cintura, rindo com gosto quando ela se atrapalhou nos movimentos da dança por causa do álcool, recebendo uma pisada no pé em troca.

_Continue meu filho desobediente  
>Haverá paz quando você tiver terminado<em>

_- "Lay your weary head to rest" _- Sakura encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele sorrindo satisfeita, tentando manter o ritmo lento, mas Naruto a rodou para longe e a puxou de volta, fazendo-a rir e ficar ainda mais tonta - _"Don't you cry no more" – _no entanto o pigarro audível vindo da entrada fez os dois se separarem no mesmo instante.

_Coloque sua cabeça cansada para descansar  
>Não chore mais<em>

- _Desculpe se acordamos você, Danzou_ – pediu o loiro, sorrindo nervoso ao ver o lobo encostado na porta aberta usando somente uma calça de moletom, ele tentou controlar a voz para que ela não denunciasse seu estado de embriaguez – _Sakura não estava conseguindo dormir __e nós ficamos conversando _– mentiu, recebendo um olhar atravessado da garota.

-_E essa garrafa de vodca se esvaziou sozinha, não foi mesmo?_– insinuou Danzou, vendo Naruto gaguejar em busca de uma resposta – _Gaara vive dizendo para você ficar longe da adega dele, e eu sei que não temos Jean-Mark no depósito, se é que você pensa em negar __com essa sua cara de pau... É melhor jogar fora__ antes que ele veja_ – ele se virou para sair - _E desliguem essa porcaria, estou tentando dormir._

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam por um tempo depois que ele fechou a porta, tentando abafar a risada alta que escapou de seus lábios, não esperavam serem descobertos dessa forma. Como Danzou havia pedido, ele desligou o aparelho interrompendo a música no último refrão, apanhou a vodca que jazia no chão acarpetado do quarto, tropeçando nos próprios pés pelo caminho, ao ir jogá-la fora.

- _Você devia ter escondido a garrafa, __gênio_ – repreendeu a garota, tirando os sapatos com dificuldade e se deitando na cama de baixo.

- _Acontece que é difícil se lembrar de pequenos detalhes como esse nessas condições_ – resmungou o loiro, deixando o quarto com a garrafa vazia.

Sakura amaciou o travesseiro, pode distinguir com seu olfato apurado o mesmo aroma da blusa de Sasuke impregnado nele, ela estava quase adormecendo embriagada pela essência de couro, amadeirado, canela e gerânio, quando percebeu o colchão da cama acima afundando com o peso de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Parando em um posto de gasolina vinte e quatro horas na beira da estrada, em algum lugar perto de Fort Collins, no Colorado, Sasuke passou o cartão de crédito na máquina e encaixou a mangueira de combustível no tanque. Fazia mais de um mês que ele não voltava para a casa que herdara em Castle Rock, e a qual chamava de lar desde que passara a morar com Kakashi aos quinze anos, logo após o assassinato brutal de seus pais e Itachi.<p>

Que foi quando ocorreu sua primeira transformação, causada por um grande momento de estresse e nervosismo, mas Kakashi o ajudou a controlar sua besta interior e a lidar com isso. Agora, dez anos depois da fatídica noite que mudou sua vida, Sasuke era um homem sem família e herdeiro de uma das maiores empresas multinacionais de advocacia do Oeste Americano, com somente vinte e cinco anos de idade.

No entanto, ele havia renunciado ao cargo de presidente ao terminar a universidade, resoluto de que não iria seguir os mesmos passos que seu pai e irmão. Lobos eram espíritos livres, terno e gravata não combinavam com tamanha excentricidade, na sua opinião. Voltando para o presente o moreno consultou seu relógio de pulso, os ponteiros marcavam pouco mais de uma hora, ele estava retirando a mangueira quando uma viatura parou ao seu lado e dois policiais desceram do carro.

- _Boa noite _– cumprimentou o mais velho deles, e Sasuke retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça.

- _Noite longa, policial?_ – ele perguntou educado ao homem de bigode espesso e jaqueta de xerife, enquanto o outro mais alto e magro abastecia o veículo.

-_ Mais ou menos, estamos patrulhando a área à procura de uma garota que desapareceu de Pinedale_ – informou, cruzando os braços e escorando as costas na porta fechada do carro – _Mas não estamos tendo muita sorte._

- _Entendo, mas... Fort Collins é um pouco distante de Pinedale_ – Sasuke comentou casualmente, em busca de mais informações _- Há quanto tempo ela está desaparecida?_

- _Dois dias_ – disse o homem, fazendo o moreno ficar desconfiado –_ A família acredita que há grandes chances dela ter saído da cidade, por isso estendi as buscas... _– ele soltou um suspirou indignado - _Esses adolescentes de hoje vivem fugindo de casa, mas no final sempre voltam._

- _Eu estou com a fotografia dela aqui, chefe_ – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez o outro policial, recolhendo a mangueira do combustível e tirando um papel dobrado do bolso da calça, que entregou a Sasuke – _Veja se a reconhece de algum lugar._

Sasuke olhou para a fotografia impassível, suas suspeitas se confirmando ao reconhecer o rosto sorridente da garota sentada em um banco de praça, mas devolveu a foto meneando a cabeça.

_- Sinto muito, eu não a vi _– o lobo mentiu com o semblante imperturbável, incrementando em seguida – _Estou voltando de viagem hoje._

_- Tudo bem, não custou nada tentar_ – o policial mais novo tornou a guardar a foto no bolso - _Vamos chefe?_

- _Vamos_ – o outro se desencostou da porta do carro e voltou a abri-la – _Tenha cuidado com a estrada a essa hora da noite._

- _Eu vou ter_ – Sasuke sorriu agradecido, mas seu sorriso desapareceu assim que os viu partir.

Ele subiu na moto e fez o motor rugir ferozmente enquanto contornava a estrada sem movimento devido ao horário tardio, seus planos mudando de curso assim como mudava de faixa, acelerando de volta à Cheyenne. Passado pouco mais de meia hora ele estava estacionando em frente ao Heaven Howling, enquanto pensava no que iria dizer a Sakura seus pés ágeis percorriam a viela até a porta dos fundos, da qual todos tinham uma chave reserva.

Seus passos aptos a serem furtivos deslizaram pelos corredores silenciosos sem emitir qualquer ruído, mas ele estranhou ao chegar no último quarto e encontrar a cama vazia. Sasuke deu meia volta e entrou no escritório de Danzou, sem hesitar nem por um momento desferiu batidas na porta do quarto que ficava acoplada ao aposento, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo imediatamente.

- _É melhor não ser você, Naruto_ – ouviu a voz ruidosa atrás da porta – _Estou me fodendo para a sua bebedeira, saía daqui antes que eu quebre a sua cara._

- _Sou eu, Sasuke_ – ele corrigiu, rodando os olhos e indo direto ao ponto – _Onde está Sakura?_

- _Sasuke?_ – Danzou destrancou a porta e a escancarou no mesmo instante – _O que está fazendo aqui?_

- _Onde ela está?_ – o moreno insistiu impaciente.

- _Com Naruto, por quê?_ – o mais velho perguntou confuso – _O que quer que tenha feito você voltar no meio do caminho para Castle Rock, é melhor esperar, os dois estavam no quarto... _– mas não conseguiu continuar porque o outro virou as costas e saiu – _Esses jovens..._ - dando de ombros Danzou fechou a porta e voltou para a cama.

- _Eu vou matá-lo_ – Sasuke repetiu enfaticamente pela terceira vez, enquanto suas mãos giravam a maçaneta tremendo, mas ao entrar constatou que o quarto estava igualmente silencioso ao resto do bar, tirando o ressonar constante de Naruto, que dormia na cama de cima do beliche como de costume, ele ficou de frente para a própria cama, passando as mãos nervosamente no cabelo ao reconhecer a silhueta deitada nela. Sakura o estava deixando louco.

- _Sasuke..._ – os lábios dela se mexeram em um jubilo quase inaudível, fazendo-o estancar onde estava.

No entanto seu semblante se suavizou ao perceber que não havia sido descoberto e que ela estava sonhando – um sonho com ele. Suas pernas se moveram automaticamente até a cama, onde o moreno chamou baixinho por seu nome.

- _Sasuke?_ – a voz soou sonolenta e levemente enrolada, até ela abrir os olhos para ter certeza de que não continuava sonhando – _O que está fazendo aqui?_

- _Você tem que ir pra casa_ – ele falou sem rodeios.

- _Como é?_ – ela o fitou em choque, sem compreender o motivo para uma decisão como aquela estar sendo tomada no meio da madrugada, obrigando-a a se sentar, de repente tudo a sua volta girou por um instante até ele começar a se explicar.

_- Eu te causei problemas,_ _seus tios colocaram a polícia atrás de você _– Sasuke prosseguiu, o que a fez abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes antes de emitir qualquer som.

- _T-tá falando sério? –_ Sakura gaguejou em busca de uma compreensão que fizesse sentido, mas falhou - _Por que eles fariam isso? Eu disse que iria acampar e... _– emudeceu por um segundo - _Eu estou morta!_ – concluiu exasperada.

- _Olha, nós vamos resolver isso..._ – ele começou mais ameno, com a intenção de tranquilizá-la, mas ela parecia não estar escutando uma só palavra.

- _O que eu vou fazer agora?_ – a garota levou as mãos à cabeça, emaranhando os fios rosados e sedosos.

- _Me escuta_ – o moreno pegou as mãos dela e as abaixou, mantendo-as seguras e quietas entre as suas - _Vá aprontar suas coisas, eu irei levá-la para casa antes do nascer do sol, até lá nós vamos pensar em uma solução... Entendeu?_

Sakura concordou em silêncio, mas quando ela deixou o quarto minutos depois a primeira coisa em que pensou foi que precisava de uma aspirina com urgência, e massageando as têmporas contorceu a face num esgar dolorido e frustrado, sabia desde o início que aquelas mentiras iam acabar metendo-a em uma grande enrascada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo<em>**

Não há como fugir do passado,  
>nem das consequências de um futuro iminente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>NA:_ _É isso ai pessoal, ao que parece manter contato com seu antigo afeto amoroso está abalando o coração da nossa jovem Yamanaka, mas será que isso é uma coisa boa? Nossa querida Sakura está só começando a entender a situação na qual ela se meteu, mas __o ímpeto de descobrir a verdade sobre quem é pode acabar afetando muitas pessoas no seu caminho se ela não tomar cuidado._

Chegou a hora de espantar a timidez, contem-me suas opiniões sobre a história, deixem comentários, participem e ai talvez na semana que vem eu poste **dois capítulos de uma só vez**, só depende do feedback de vcs! Beijos


	8. Ciclo Lunar

**.**

**8. Ciclo Lunar**

**.**

* * *

><p>Girando na cama ela fitou o teto do quarto e acompanhou as sombras do entardecer irem sucumbindo-o aos poucos, até uma corrente de ar frio irromper por sua janela aberta e a enregelar por inteiro. Sakura se levantou contra sua vontade e desceu o vidro interrompendo o fluxo de ar, ela consultou o relógio de ponteiros no criado-mudo, e por sorte constatou que ainda não estava atrasada.<p>

Em seguida trocou a roupa de casa por um suéter de cashmere vinho e calças jeans, mas antes de calçar suas botas abriu sorrateira a porta que dava para o corredor e espiou o movimento da casa. Podia ouvir a tevê ligada com Tsunade e Dan conversando na sala, sem nenhum sinal de Nawaki, já que ele iria dormir na casa de um amigo àquela noite, o que facilitava muito mais as coisas.

Tornando a fechar a porta se certificou de trancá-la e recolher a chave no bolso, rapidamente terminou de se arrumar evitando fazer qualquer barulho. Estava proibida de sair, mas não aguentava mais ficar enclausurada dentro de casa. Sakura voltou a abrir a janela e passou uma de suas pernas pelo beiral, seguida pela cabeça, o tronco, e depois pela outra, estava na hora de testar suas habilidades.

Ela se equilibrou nas telhas sobre a varanda e saltou com agilidade para o cedro há três metros de sua janela ficando pendurada em um galho, ela se balançou até pousar agachada sutilmente no gramado do jardim, satisfeita com seu desempenho não demorou a se apressar pela rua.

_ - "Estou a caminho, não se atrase" - _digitou a mensagem rapidamente no celular, enquanto criava uma distância segura de sua residência. Estava respondendo a uma das últimas mensagens enviadas por Sasuke, confirmando que iria encontrá-lo há duas quadras de onde morava, no posto de gasolina da Lionel com a Morgan às 22h. Ela aceitara seu convite sem pensar muito nas consequências, sem falar que ele também deveria estar morrendo de tédio desde que retornaram para a pequena cidade.

Como prometido ele a levara de volta para casa na madrugada de segunda-feira, o vento gélido causticando sua pele protegida levianamente por uma camisa xadrez de mangas compridas, enquanto seus cabelos rosados eram impedidos de esvoaçarem pelo capacete. Sakura estreitou ainda mais o aperto de seus braços ao redor da cintura de Sasuke quando a moto deu uma guinada em uma curva acentuada da rodovia, por onde eles foram a toda velocidade a caminho de Pinedale, dessa vez sem planos de fazer uma parada no Pandora's Palace.

Ela estava esperando por algo do gênero quando viu Tsunade aparecer na soleira da porta de entrada, assim que Sasuke desligou o motor da Exile Cycles no meio-fio da calçada, seu semblante com certeza não chegava nem perto de ser um dos melhores que já havia visto. Mesmo assim ela desceu da moto, preparada para enfrentar o maior interrogatório de sua vida, quando foi surpreendida por Sasuke jogando sua mochila por cima de seu ombro, pronto para acompanhá-la, o que a fez deixar escapar um sorriso cúmplice e agradecido.

- _Tsu... _– Sakura foi a primeira a se pronunciar, e a observou dividir o olhar indecifrável entre ela e o rapaz ao seu lado – _Esse é Sasuke, um amigo meu_ – disse mantendo o tom firme e isento de culpa.

-_ É um prazer conhecê-la _– Sasuke aproveitou a deixa para tentar causar uma boa impressão, mas o olhar que o encarava não se suavizou.

_- Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo _– foi a resposta dura e seca de Tsunade _– Isso pode ficar comigo_ – ela estendeu a mão para a mochila que reconheceu ser da afilhada e o moreno a entregou – _Entre agora mesmo, nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria, Sakura._

Depois disso o que se seguiu foi uma tormenta de perguntas inesgotáveis, sermões e a sentença final. Estava de castigo por tempo indeterminado, como a loira gostava de repetir. Ela havia ligado para Dan toda alarmada dizendo que Sakura tinha desaparecido do mapa, fazendo o marido pegar o primeiro avião para o Wyoming junto com Nawaki. E como se isso não bastasse ainda colocou a polícia atrás dela feito uma foragida.

Apenas porque no sábado à tarde havia encontrado Shikamaru e Temari almoçando no restaurante da família Nara sem saberem de nada a respeito do paradeiro da amiga, o que a fez tirar várias conclusões precipitadas. Foi difícil até Sakura conseguir explicar que havia dito que viajaria com amigos, e que havia errado em não deixar claro quais amigos eram, e que esses não precisavam ser necessariamente nenhum dos dois.

Depois inventou que não havia ligado para casa porque o celular não pegava sinal onde estavam, e ainda salientou que foi graças a Sasuke, que havia precisado reabastecer alguns suprimentos na cidade ao pé da montanha, que eles ficaram sabendo que a polícia estava atrás dela, senão provavelmente ainda estariam acampando. Mesmo assim sua família não pareceu se convencer muito com aquela história, e não tinha como culpá-los por isso, já que nada daquilo era verdade realmente.

Sakura voltou sua atenção para a rua, afastando a lembrança desagradável de estar de castigo, o que era patético considerando o fato de uma garota na sua idade ainda passar por isso, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que havia merecido, ainda mais por causa de todas as mentiras que havia e continuava contando. Assim que avistou a moto de Sasuke estacionada em frente à loja de conveniência do posto, ela atravessou a rua sem movimento e o encontrou olhando para as bebidas no frízer.

- _Dez horas em ponto, estou impressionado_ – disse Sasuke, verificando a hora no celular, ele pegou duas latas de energético e fechou a porta de vidro.

- _É um dom_ – completou Sakura, seguindo-o até o caixa – _Quais são os planos para essa noite?_

- _Você vai ver_ – disse o moreno misteriosamente, retirando uma nota amassada do bolso da calça e pagando à atendente.

- _Surpreenda-me_ – a garota aceitou uma das latas e ambos saíram, o estalo dos lacres sendo rompidos emitiu um eco baixo no posto de gasolina deserto, e ela sorveu a bebida em pequenos goles.

- _Nem precisa dizer _– ele a olhou enigmático, sorvendo todo o energético num só fôlego, amassando a lata e a arremessando na lixeira mais próxima ao terminar.

Sasuke e Sakura percorreram a Rodovia 191 com o marcador de velocidade acima de 120 km/h, o que contribuiu para que fizessem o percurso de 9 km até Ralph Wenz Field em menos de quinze minutos. A minúscula cidade funcionava como o aeroporto da região, mas eles a ignoraram atravessando-a num piscar de olhos até sair em uma estrada sem qualquer pavimentação na direção dos lagos, criando uma pequena nuvem de poeira por onde a moto passava.

_- Sabe, eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez em que estive aqui, engraçado você ter escolhido justo este lugar -_ Sakura disse após levantar o visor do capacete que a impedia de sentir a maresia do ar noturno conforme a superfície reluzente do lago apareceu no horizonte, crescendo à medida que se aproximavam, até eles estacionarem a uma distância razoável da margem _- Há cerca de dois anos Nawaki insistiu para que viéssemos andar de barco, eu me lembro que era meu último final de semana de férias e eu queria ir ao cinema com um amiga, nós combinamos isso havia semanas e eu tive que cancelar tudo, afinal era uma viagem em família e eu tinha que ir, fiquei tão zangada que não disse uma só palavra o caminho inteiro... _– comentou, deixando o capacete na moto para mergulhar os dedos na beirada do grande lago, criando pequenas ondulações nas águas plácidas que se prolongavam e extinguiam - _Mas quando nós quatro entramos naquele barco no fim da tarde e em silêncio assistimos o sol se pôr atrás daquelas árvores, com seus raios de luz vindo na nossa direção como se fossem capazes de nos tocar realmente... Isso __me fez sentir parte deste lugar. _

- _Você tem sorte, Sakura_ - o rapaz parou alguns passos atrás dela e se sentou no gramado - _São poucos como nós que ainda possuem família._

_- O que você quer dizer?_ – ela o encarou por cima do ombro, secando as mãos de qualquer jeito no tecido da calça ao levantar e ir juntar-se ao moreno.

- _Meus pais e meu irmão..._ – ele ponderou por um momento – _Eu tinha quinze anos quando eles morreram._

_- O que aconteceu? –_ Sakura o viu abaixar os olhos para a grama como se de repente fosse algo muito interessante com que seus dedos brincavam.

_- Estávamos voltando pra casa após jantar no nosso restaurante de sempre, como de costume cortamos caminho por uma viela para chegar mais rápido até onde o carro estava estacionado, mas dessa vez no percurso fomos abortados por três homens encapuzados, meus pais ofereceram tudo o que tínhamos, mas não havia nada que eles queriam, porque não era um assalto, era um sequestro... – _Sasuke parou, seus olhos vidrados na grama entre seus dedos, como se estivesse vivendo aquele momento novamente através de suas lembranças._ - Eu nunca vou esquecer o horror nos olhos da minha mãe quando eles ameaçaram me levar e o fato do meu pai ter reagido para me proteger condenar a todos nós. Só sei que quando ouvi o estampido da arma sendo disparada contra eles foi o ápice, __a dor e o ódio inundaram meu peito, e a única forma que eu encontrei de fechar aquele buraco pungente foi saciando a vingança que ardia sedenta dentro de mim... – _ele encarou Sakura, que tinha o semblante estarrecido em choque, e continuou sem desviar seu olhar do dela, queria se assegurar de que veria sua reação ao prosseguir - _Como você pode imaginar, eu me transformei e os matei sem ter a menor consciência do que estava fazendo, agia por puro instinto até acordar em minha casa no dia seguinte e quase enlouquecer com as lembranças do que havia feito. Eu precisava ter certeza de que não havia sido apenas um sonho ruim, então voltei ao local onde minha família foi assassinada, mas àquela hora alguém já havia chamado a polícia, e vários homens de uniforme cercavam o perímetro recolhendo as provas e investigando o ocorrido, o que confirmou o pior dos meus pesadelos... Eu voltei para casa sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer, no entanto, o que mais me perturbou foi que eu já não sabia mais quem eu era. Estava perdido e sozinho quando Kakashi me encontrou no final daquele mesmo dia, um velho amigo da família, ele havia me procurado por toda parte. Nós morávamos na Califórnia naquela época, mas nos mudamos para o Colorado, onde ele tinha uma casa de campo um pouco afastada da cidade, mas principalmente longe o suficiente do meu passado. _

- _Isso é terrível, Sasuke..._ - Sakura finalmente conseguiu soltar o ar contido em seus pulmões, ela se sentia tão insignificante tentando digerir toda aquela história – _Eu sinto muito de verdade, nunca pensei que você havia passado por algo assim, mas eu ainda não entendo... Porque queriam sequestrá-lo?_

- _Meu pai era Fugaku Uchiha, dono da CBA (Consulting and Business Advocacy - __Advocacia __de Consultoria e __Negócios)_ - Sasuke continuou sarcástico - _Com certeza eles esperavam conseguir uma boa quantia em dinheiro com o resgate do filho de um advogado milionário._

- _Aquele dia_ _no bar_ _você estava indo para Castle Rock visitar esse amigo?_ – ela perguntou, procurando absorver melhor os fatos.

_- A princípio,_ _essa era a minha intenção_ – ele suspirou resignado - _Meu pai me deixou todos os seus bens, incluindo a empresa e suas filiais pelo país, mas eu ainda não estava pronto para assumir os negócios da família com somente quinze anos, e creio que ainda não estou_ – riu sem humor – _Mas eu e Kakashi nos tornamos muito próximos nos cincos anos em que moramos juntos, ele é um estudioso e me ensinou tudo o que sabia sobre a nossa espécie. Mesmo não fazendo parte de um bando Kakashi havia aprendido muito quando viveu por anos na reserva de __Monument Valley__, estudando os costumes dos índios Navajos, e o conhecimento ancestral compartilhado entre os anciões. _

Fez-se silêncio na campina, por um instante só se escutou o som dos grilos ciciando, e a relva rala se curvando diante do braço da ventania gélida e lamurienta, era uma sensação pacificadora.

- _Obrigada _– Sakura disse de repente.

- _Por que está me agradecendo?_ – ele a olhou intrigado.

_- Por ter me encontrado_ – as palavras escaparam da sua boca com uma facilidade que ela não esperava, e um silêncio quase íntimo voltou a se fazer presente entre eles.

- _Você está tremendo_ - Sasuke disse minutos depois, sentando-se e tirando a jaqueta preta de couro que vestia, ficando somente com o suéter cinza de manga longa que usava por baixo _- Vista isso_.

- _Não precisa, sério_ - Sakura a empurrou de volta para ele.

- _Não seja teimosa_ - o moreno insistiu, estendendo a jaqueta para que ela enfiasse os braços nos buracos das mangas - _Somente vista._

- _Está bem _- a garota cedeu, aceitando a oferta de bom grado, ele colocou a jaqueta virada com as mangas compridas para ela, ainda aquecida pelo calor do corpo do rapaz – _Satisfeito?_

_- Muito_ - Sasuke voltou a se deitar, e Sakura fez o mesmo.

_- Você sabe guardar segredo?_ – ela virou de lado, sustentando parte do seu peso com o braço esquerdo ao encará-lo – _Esse é o meu lugar favorito em todo o mundo _- sussurrou em uma confidencia e depois sorriu, desviando sua atenção para o reflexo das estrelas na água enegrecida do lago - _Depois que eu tirei minha habilitação quase sempre vinha para este lugar._

- _Por quê?_ - ele a olhou com as sobrancelhas sutilmente erguidas.

- _Acredito que é porque eu encontro aqui tudo o que procuro quando quero ficar longe do mundo e das pessoas_ – Sakura encostou suas costas na grama outra vez, os olhos lutando para continuarem abertos _– É o meu escape da realidade._

_- Entendo _– ele tentou controlar o bocejo, mas falhou miseravelmente.

- _Sasuke..._ – ela murmurou à beira da inconsciência – _Você também tem um lugar assim?_

_- Por que você acha que eu teria algo assim? _– o rapaz disse em um tom próximo ao dela.

_- Eu sei que tem, você me mostra?_ - a garota insistiu, insatisfeita com sua resposta.

_- Eu não disse isso_ – Sasuke retrucou divertido.

- _Aposto que sim_ – um fraco sorriso malicioso despontou nos lábios de Sakura – _Deve ser um daqueles parques para criancinhas e você está com vergonha de me contar._

_- Calada_ - ele se limitou a dizer com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, antes de adormecer por completo.

* * *

><p>Danzou abriu uma pequena fresta na persiana empoeirada, o astro diurno despontando no horizonte indicava o início de outro dia, mas seus dedos compridos escorregaram do alumínio e a vista do lado de fora foi novamente encoberta. Ele apoiou as duas mãos na mesa no centro da sala, ignorando o conforto da poltrona às suas costas, seus olhos perscrutaram os papéis abertos e displicentemente espalhados sobre a madeira escura.<p>

O moreno circulou com a caneta uma data específica no calendário lunar, onde o símbolo da lua nova estava completamente formado, um sorriso satisfeito se alastrou em seus lábios finos ao constatar o pouco tempo que faltava até aquele dia – _Pouco mais de duas semanas... Excelente - _e então batidas na porta ecoaram pelo escritório chamando sua atenção, e ele pode reconhecer quem era, inalando o ar que escapava para dentro do cômodo através do vão inferior, antes de mandá-la entrar.

- _Ainda me surpreendo com essa sua precisão inigualável, Ino_ – brincou o homem de cabelos revoltos ao vê-la - _Estava mesmo querendo falar com você._

_- Trouxe café_ – ela indicou a xícara vermelha em suas mãos por onde saía vapor –_ O que quer comigo? _

- _Obrigado_ – ele procurou na mesa por um espaço descoberto dos inúmeros papéis e pousou-a lá – _Onde estão Naruto e Gaara?_

- _Eles foram acertar o malote do próximo mês com alguns dos nossos fornecedores, você tinha pedido para aumentar a demanda... – _ela atravessou a mesa até parar ao seu lado.

- _Já entendi..._ – Danzou a interrompeu com um gesto da mão – _Eu só queria saber se eles estavam aqui ou não..._

- _O que é isso?_ – pela primeira vez desde que entrara no escritório Ino olhou de relance para os papéis espalhados e voltou a encará-lo – _São calendários lunares?_

-_ Exatamente _– afirmou o moreno, ficando sério – _Os dias estão correndo... _

- _Mal posso acreditar que a primeira lua nova desde a primeira transformação dela_ _já se aproxima_ – viu a data marcada com um círculo vermelho no calendário – _Só duas semanas? Tem certeza que não há outro jeito? _

_- Não há, Ino_ – ele se sentou na poltrona de couro preto, um suspiro frustrado fugindo de seus lábios – _Bem que eu gostaria, mas não há..._

- _Quando Sasuke descobrir..._ – a mulher meneou a cabeça - _Ele não vai permitir._

- _Ele não precisa saber, pelo menos não até que seja tarde demais para fazer algo a respeito..._ – Danzou retrucou simplesmente.

_- Isso é tudo?_ – Ino se aprumou para sair, tentando controlar o embrulho que se formara em seu estômago.

- _Na verdade não..._ – o líder manteve o olhar fixo no dela por alguns segundos antes de continuar – _Eu queria saber se Sai tentou entrar em contato com você desde o nosso infeliz encontro na clareira..._

- _Não, ele não entrou _– ela se forçou a dizer.

_- Entendo_ – ele cruzou as mãos tranquilamente sobre o colo – _Há essa hora ele deve estar morto - _suas palavras soaram afiadas, na intenção de provocar alguma reação nela.

O que surtiu efeito, dessa vez Ino teve que fazer um esforço ainda maior para controlar o solavanco que ameaçou por pra fora todo o seu café da manhã e conter o mal estar que sentiu ao ouvir seu comentário.

- _Se era só isso o que você queria saber... Eu estou indo _– e em passos largos deixou o aposento pálida feito um fantasma, como se a própria morte tivesse passado por ela.

Novamente sozinho em sua sala um sorriso ufano adornou a face de Danzou, ele reconhecia aquele cheiro, porque sabia que tinha a tendência de provocá-lo nas pessoas quando queria. Um cheiro hediondo de medo.

* * *

><p>Parecia que ela mal havia acabado de fechar os olhos quando tornou a abri-los novamente e enxergou o céu que clareava aos poucos no horizonte, um calor agradável a envolvia e instigava a se entregar outra vez ao sono. Sakura fechou os olhos mais uma vez até perceber a respiração ritmada no topo de sua cabeça, a partir disso foi impossível ignorar o peso em suas costas enquanto tomava consciência do braço que a cingia, o moreno tinha um sono profundo e a mantinha pressionada de encontro ao seu peito.<p>

- _Acorda_ - Sakura espantou os pensamentos que lhe assaltavam, apoiando-se com os braços ao redor da cabeça do rapaz, erguendo-se parcialmente em busca de equilíbrio – _Acorda!_

_- O que há?_-ele resmungou, finalmente abrindo os olhos e dando de cara com os orbes verdejantes e a boca semiaberta da garota pouco acima da sua.

- _Pode me soltar?_- ela revirou os olhos impaciente.

_- Eu não tinha percebido _- Sasuke exibiu com toda sua sonolência um projeto de sorriso, recolhendo seu braço e apoiando seu peso nos dois cotovelos, de modo que o movimento estreitou ainda mais a distância entre eles.

_- Está amanhecendo_- ela desviou seu olhar do dele e se levantou recém-liberta do seu contato, removendo as folhas secas de sua roupa.

- _Já?_- ele também se reergueu _– Precisamos voltar antes que percebam que você não está na sua cama... _

_- Ainda temos tempo_** – **Sakura ignorou-o completamente, absorta nas cores do alvorecer e no seu reflexo nas águas diáfanas de Burnt Lake - _Não é lindo?_

- _É..._ - concordou Sasuke depois de um tempo, mas seu olhar estava focado na silhueta da mulher à beira do lago, com os cabelos muito claros esvoaçando livremente e os olhos brilhando feito esmeraldas refletindo os primeiros raios de sol.

* * *

><p><em>- Pode parar, aqui está perto o suficiente<em> – avisou Sakura, ao ver que faltava somente uma quadra para sua casa.

_- Quais as chances deles estarem acordados há essa hora?_ - Sasuke comprimiu os lábios ao consultar o relógio e soltou uma risada fraca -_Seis e trinta e oito da manhã?_

-_Pouquíssimas realmente__-_ela estava descendo da moto quando se lembrou de ainda estar usando a jaqueta de Sasuke, no entanto foi interrompida por ele quando ameaçou abrir o zíper.

- _Fique com ela_ – o moreno piscou – _Você me devolve da próxima vez que sairmos._

-_Isto é um convite?_– a garota tentou manter-se impassível, mas seus olhos a traíram brilhando perante a perspectiva.

- _Só se você aceitar_ – ele entrou no jogo.

- _E se eu disser "não"?_ – ela parou ao seu lado, uma sobrancelha sedutoramente erguida enquanto se apoiava com uma das mãos no guidão da moto – _O que você__vai fazer?_

- _Eu farei você dizer "sim"_ – Sasuke revelou no olhar um quê de presunção e mistério que a deixou intrigada, mas que não a fez estender a bandeira branca.

- _Duvido _**– **Sakura o desafiou, se afastando em seguida.

-_Eu consegui uma vez, isso deve sugerir que eu posso conseguir de novo _**– **ele disse convicto.

-_Você teve sorte_** – **retrucou, na intenção de provocá-lo_- Eu estava entediada e não tinha muitas opções _**– **ela esperou suas palavras causarem efeito sobre ele, no entanto, não conseguiu sequer tirar o meio sorriso do seu rosto.

_- Sakura..._** – **o moreno disse lentamente, prendendo-a em seu olhar intenso e seguro, aproveitando a chance ele passou os dedos no cós da sua calça em um rompante que a trouxe para perto e a assaltou ao mesmo tempo, em seguida sussurrou em seu ouvido incitando-a **– **_Continue tentando se convencer disso se quiser, mas não se engane pensando que ludibriar vai funcionar comigo da mesma forma que deve funcionar com os caras que você conhece_** – **Sasuke se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para ambos ficarem frente a frente, e continuou sussurrando a milímetros de sua boca, que se entreabriu ao sentir o hálito fresco e convidativo sendo soprado contra ela **–**_ É mais forte do que nós dois, ardendo em nossas veias, queimando em nossa pele, nos enlouquecendo por inteiro. Está tão presente em mim quanto em você, e não adianta negar, nem ao menos um pouco, que você não vai querer saber... Como é._

Ela o encarou desacreditada em sua tamanha ousadia, mas continuou paralisada onde estava até ele se distanciar, deixando seus lábios intocados e sem emitir qualquer som. Sasuke piscou novamente e colocou o capacete, acelerando enquanto ela o via partir, quando finalmente se libertou do transe ao qual fora submetida por ele, sentiu uma imensa vontade de socá-lo e dizer todos os impropérios que conhecia.

Sakura voltou para casa, tirando a chave do bolso sem fazer qualquer barulho ao chegar na varanda, rodando-a na fechadura com cuidado, depois tornou a trancá-la por dentro ao entrar e subir a escada até seu quarto na ponta dos pés. Com cautela destrancou sua porta e desceu o vidro da janela que havia ficado aberto a noite inteira, passando o ferrolho no trinco. Ela vestiu o pijama e voltou a se deitar.

Talvez desse tempo de tirar um breve cochilo antes de começar o dia, ou pelo menos fingir que ainda não havia começado. E quem sabe assim, sonhar com a noite no lago e com o calor agradável do dono da jaqueta pendurada em seu armário. As palavras dele ainda frescas em sua memória tornaram seu sono profundo e confuso.

* * *

><p><em>- Sabe o que você é?<em> – Yamato incitou furioso, como ele não ficava há anos – _Você é um moleque estúpido que gosta de se arriscar e que não dá valor a própria vida, Sai! _– ele finalizou a sutura em seu braço com um puxão que o fez cerrar os dentes - _Você merecia sangrar até a morte, mas eu espero que essa cicatriz sirva melhor como um lembrete do que a que está nas suas costas, seu grande idiota._

- _Muito obrigado... Eu acabei de sair de uma experiência de quase morte, e como se não fosse o suficiente você ainda me trata com todo esse amor_ – Sai satirizou.

- _Tenzou está certo_ – Anko se intrometeu anormalmente séria para sua personalidade – _Você podia ter morrido, onde estava com a cabeça quando foi até lá sozinho?_

Mas o moreno permaneceu em silêncio se lembrando de quando acordara na floresta escura pelo anoitecer, de como andara ferido por quilômetros na estrada até conseguir sinal no celular para pedir ajuda aos dois companheiros. Ele sabia que havia tirado a sorte grande por estar vivo, no entanto o ataque de Kizashi havia aberto seus olhos e o alertado de onde estava se metendo, e o fez relembrar as consequências de se aliar ao inimigo, mesmo que ambos tivessem o mesmo objetivo em comum em sua busca.

Danzou nunca esteve realmente lá para ele, e também nunca estaria, ao contrário de Yamato e Anko. Se morresse, ele seria somente uma carta a menos no baralho para o lobisomem, ou talvez até menos do que isso. Sai não iria mais sentar e aguardar até o lobo agir, estava na hora de tomar uma atitude por conta própria. Ele se levantou da cadeira e atravessou a minúscula sala do motel, onde estavam hospedados, até o quarto.

- _O que você está fazendo? _– O mais velho o seguiu com uma carranca que deixava claro que não estava de bom humor _– Não mexa o braço, eu não quero ter que dar ponto nele outra vez _- ele o observou analisar o calendário de papelão pendurado próximo a porta do banheiro e retornar com ele logo depois.

- _Faz alguns meses que eu venho escondendo algo de vocês_ – Sai jogou o calendário sobre a mesa, e procurou uma caneta no bolso interno do casaco _– E parte disso é que nesse último final de semana criei pistas falsas para despistá-los de Cheyenne, enquanto eu ia atrás de Kizashi sozinho. Ah, e essa não é a primeira vez que faço isso, a propósito. Acontece que eu sabia para onde ele estava nos guiando e o que aconteceria caso eu não impedisse vocês dois de chegarem até lá... Porque há um bando de lobisomens em Cheyenne, um bando que ele queria que nós tivéssemos liquidado, mas também com o qual eu havia feito um trato. _

- _Como é?_ – Yamato fitou-o horrorizado – _Você mentiu para nós e ainda se aliou à eles, Sai?!..._

- _Por favor, me deixe terminar_ – Sai implorou, passando compulsivamente as páginas do calendário com o braço bom até chegar a uma data em especial e marcá-la _– Há um motivo pra eu ter feito o que fiz._

_- Nada explica o que você fez_ – replicou Anko com uma fúria contida.

- _Está enganada..._ _E eu posso provar – _ele continuou determinado.

- _Assim como eu me enganei com você todos esses anos? _– explodiu a mulher.

- _Por favor, me escuta _– Sai engoliu seco ao encará-la nos olhos – _Eu estou tentando salvar nossas vidas... Está vendo esta data?_ – ele arrancou as páginas que estavam por cima, de modo que a folha que havia marcado se tornou a primeira do bloco, e a mostrou aos dois – _É lua nova._

_- E por que isso é tão relevante?_ – perguntou Yamato, cruzando os braços, impassível.

- _É por causa do que vai acontecer nesse dia que eu menti para vocês durante todo esse tempo_ – explicou o moreno, como se fosse sua última esperança de tentar dizer a verdade – _Admito que errei ao confiar algo de extrema importância nas mãos das pessoas erradas, e é por isso que eu espero me redimir com vocês contando o que me motivou a chegar até esse ponto. Só peço que, por favor, me escutem com atenção._

Anko e Yamato trocaram olhares preocupados ao se sentarem nas cadeiras dispostas ao redor da mesa, atentos às palavras de Sai e no que elas poderiam implicar no futuro próximo.

_- Vocês se lembram do dia em que me salvaram? – _ele prosseguiu sem esperar resposta – _Depois de anos sem ter notícias da minha namorada daquele tempo de escola, que se transformou e desapareceu junto comigo, finalmente em uma das nossas viagens eu a encontrei_ _com uma vida nova, formando parte de um bando, ela ficou aterrorizada quando me viu, como se eu fosse um fantasma do seu passado que veio assombrá-la. E apesar de toda a amargura com a qual ela se dirigia a mim, eu sabia o quanto Ino se sentia culpada pelo que tinha acontecido. Eu tentei manter contato, mesmo fingindo não me importar, e apesar de toda a relutância dela, foi ai que eu conheci o líder do bando, Danzou sabia quem eu era e me fez uma proposta._

O olhar de Yamato se tornou ainda mais estreito conforme ouvia o restante da história, seu punho cerrado em um aperto de ferro embaixo da mesa.

_- A minha aliança à eles se resumia ao fato de precisarem encontrar um lobisomem de penugem branca, Danzou me contou tudo sobre o que essa criatura é capaz, que suas habilidades transcendem tudo o que conhecemos, por isso ele me procurou para que mantivesse seu caminho livre de outro empecilho, Kizashi... Mas a verdade é que desde que fui atacado comecei a desconfiar que Danzou mentia. Por que Kizashi tentaria tanto proteger alguém a ponto de arriscar sua própria vida? O que essa jovem tem que a torna especial a ponto de Danzou querer tê-la fora do seu caminho? Pensar nisso, me fez chegar na seguinte resposta: ela pode ser a nossa única esperança de acabar com essa maldição. Fui enganado ao acreditar que essa menina representava algum perigo iminente as pessoas, mas já não acredito mais nisso, e nesse dia em especifico... _– ele apontou com veemência para o calendário_ - Sakura é quem estará correndo grande perigo, e nós devemos mantê-la a salvo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximo Capítulo<em>**

Um convite acompanhado por fogo crepitante e histórias antigas.  
>A realidade pode ser mística como também desacreditada.<p>

* * *

><p><em>NA: Olá pessoal, um capítulo bem grandinho saindo do forno, algumas revelações foram feitas, mas não o suficiente! :x O que acharam da atitude ousada do Sasuke? Esse rapaz não deixa escapar uma! Safadinho... hahahaha. Até semana que vem, beijos!_


End file.
